Nakama
by BNN'SM- A
Summary: Un équipage sans capitaine, des mois de séparation et de mensonges avant qu'enfin, tous ne se retrouvent. Certainement une des plus grandes épreuves que ne traverseront jamais les Mugiwara. Rating T plus par précaution qu'autre chose.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

15 Février – Grand Line, Sunny – Ciel dégagé

Nous venons de quitter notre dernière escale où j'ai pu acheter ce nouveau carnet de bord, l'autre étant maintenant complet. Je ne compte plus les jours que j'ai répertorié dans le précédent, mais je compte bien remplir également celui-ci, puis un autre, des autres même. Comme quoi, l'aventure lancé par Luffy il y a tant de temps ne s'essouffle pas. Elle n'en est pas prête d'ailleurs.

Passons au plus important maintenant.

Cap : Nord, Nord – Est

Log Pose : Fixe, aucune perturbation

Météo : Ciel dégagé jusqu'à l'horizon mais un vent frais se lève. L'hivers est bien installé.

* * *

18 Février – Grand Line, Sunny – Neige

Un bâtiment de la Marine nous suit depuis l'aube mais ne s'approche jamais à porté de tir. Étrange. Luffy ne semble pas s'en soucier mais je reste sur mes gardes.

Cap : Nord, Nord-Est

Log Pose : Fixe

Météo : Il neige à gros flocons. Les trois crétins se font un plaisir de jeter des boules de neige à quiconque a le malheur d'être à vue. Je vais finir par les tuer.

* * *

20 Février – Grand Line, Sunny – Alternance de Neige et d'éclaircies.

Ils sont maintenant trois navires à nous suivre, toujours sans s'approcher. Cette fois même Luffy et Chopper ont compris que quelque chose ne va pas. Robin a essayé de glisser une oreille à bord mais rien à faire, ils restent trop loin, même pour elle. Nous restons vigilants.

Cap : Plein Nord

Log Pose : Fixe

Météo : De gros nuages s'amoncellent à l'horizon. Une tempête va tomber d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

21 Février – Grand Line, Sunny – Ciel Gris

La neige est devenue pluie verglaçante et se déplacer sur le pont devient risqué. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous préoccupe le plus. Derrière nous, le ciel est recouvert par les voiles de la Marine. J'ai demandé à Franky d'accélérer mais ils nous filent toujours au train. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Même Zoro ne dort plus que d'un oeil. Luffy est étonnamment sérieux aussi.

Cap : Plein Nord

Log Pose : Vacillant

Météo : Les nuages que j'ai aperçu la veille devraient nous arroser demain dans la matinée. Espérons que cela nous permettra de mettre de la distance entre la Marine et nous.

* * *

22 Février – Grand Line, Sunny – Ciel Noir

Les navires de la Marine nous bouchent maintenant l'horizon, aussi bien devant que derrière nous. Je commence à avoir réellem ...

* * *

.

* * *

_Hello-o ! Contrairement à d'ordinaire, je suis non pas une banane cinglée, mais plutôt une citrouille givrée. Pump'King is derrière le clavier ! La raison est que nous pensons toutes les deux que cela pourrait être une bonne perspective que de laisser une lectrice s'adresser aux lecteurs (même si je jouis plus ou moins du statut de bêta ! Mouhahaha ! Mais passons..). Cela ne devrait normalement concerner que ce prologue, enfin je crois... BREF !_

_Si vous êtes en train de me lire, c'est forcément que vous avez lu ce qui précède. Une impression ? Intriguant, non ? L'effet journal de bord donne une autre dimension, un POV interne intéressant.. c'est du moins mon avis. Mais cela n'est pas de mise toute la fiction durant, votre serviteur la Banane a su alterner les styles. Donc ceux qui ne sont pas spécialement fan de ce mode d'écriture pourront tout de même savourer la suite. Suite d'ailleurs qu'il faut lire, je le pense (et je ne dis pas cela parce que je suis retenue en otage par une banane dérangée !). Je suis d'avis qu'on ne peut pas réellement se forger un avis avec ce prologue, il faut au minimum lire le chapitre 01 (et le deux qui est... ARGH ! Je me tais !)._

_Il est juste là pour mettre l'eau à la bouche de toute façon et personnellement, je trouve qu'il remplit bien son rôle. Pas vous ?_

_N'hésitez franchement pas à réagir, cette fiction pourra prendre forme "finale" si je puis dire avec vos avis ! (ça fait un peu kitch là.. ) Mais éludons ! Je vous laisse là pour cette fois (j'en reverrais peut-être certains sur mes propres histoires ! Hu hu -sort-). Enjoy it et à la prochaine ! :D_

Midona Pump'king L. Evans


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Titre:** _Nakama_

**Auteur:** _Banana-Sama_

**Disclamer :** _Oda-Sensei reste le seul et unique maître de tout One Piece, je ne fais que lui emprunter plus ou moins légalement ses personnages pour faire grosso-modo n'importe quoi avec._

**Résumé: **_Un équipage sans capitaine, des mois de séparation et de mensonges avant qu'enfin, tous ne se retrouvent. Certainement une des plus grandes épreuves que ne traverseront jamais les Mugiwara._

**Note :** _Hey people ! Comment que ça va ?_  
_Voici donc le premier vrai chapitre de ''Nakama'' ma nouvelle fanfiction sortie des méandres de mon pauvre cerveau à l'agonie._  
_Et ''Et Zoro Ronronnera'' me demanderont certains ... Et bien, cette fiction est suspendue, certainement définitivement pour plagiat, mais bon je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre à ce sujet, je passe même carrément à autre chose bien que cette histoire me reste en travers de la gorge._

_Mais bref, revenons plutôt à nos moutons ~_  
_Alors_, ''Nakama"_ kézako ? Et bien c'est une histoire qui me trottait depuis un petit moment dans la tête et que j'ai commencé à écrire alors que_ "Ronronnera" _était encore en cours. Les idées étaient tellement présentes et oppressantes pour mon pauvre petit crâne que j'ai été presque obligé de les mettre par écrit si je voulais éviter la surchauffe. C'est ensuite les commentaires plus que positifs de ma bêta-frangine (ouais, c'est l'pied de l'avoir presque toujours sous le coude en cas de besoin ~) sur le chapitre qui suit qui m'ont conforté dans l'idée de pousser cette histoire au maximum de ce que je peux lui donner._  
_Pour ceux qui auraient lu ma précédente fiction, celle-ci est dramatiquement opposé aux bonnes tranches de rigolades que j'essayais de servir à tout va. Pour preuve, j'arrive à me trouver moi-même horrible après relecture. Pas dans le sens où je vous sors un truc glauque et limite tiré d'un film d'horreur, juste que j'estime que ce que je fais endurer aux personnages d'Oda-Sensei est presque plausible, d'où l'horreur si on veut de leur situation._  
_Donc ici, pas de fou-rire en perspective, bien au contraire. Mais je prends tout de même un pied fou à écrire cette fiction qui j'espère, plaira au plus grand nombre._

_Je vous laisse donc partir à l'assaut de mes lignes ! Bon voyage et bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre Premier.**

* * *

Ça avait été un immense coup de filet. Un jeu du quitte ou double avec la Marine. Nami avait pourtant mis tout le monde en garde, Zoro avait pourtant eu un mauvais pressentiment, même Robin avait pourtant eu l'air inquiète, mais rien à faire, le piège s'était refermé sur eux. Ça avait été des dizaines et des dizaines de bâtiments ennemis, si nombreux que leurs voiles recouvraient l'horizon devant et derrière eux, tout autour d'eux. Les navires emplis de marins et chasseurs de primes les avaient complètement encerclés. Aucun échappatoire possible. Et finalement, Luffy avait grincé des dents. Ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en tirer aussi facilement cette fois-ci.

Le début de la bataille avait tourné à leur avantage. Que pouvaient faire une bande de soldats même pas encore promus officiers face aux Mugiwara ? Aucunes difficultés majeures. Sauf que l'affrontement s'éternisait, s'étalant d'abord sur une heure, puis deux, puis d'autres. Ils commençaient tous à s'essouffler. À neuf contre des centaines, c'était peine perdue. Les marins venaient par vagues toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus difficilement repoussées. Mais l'équipage pirate tenait bon. Les officiers se joignirent au combat. Eux aussi, bien qu'avec du mal, furent renvoyés sur leurs embarcations. Puis, une brochette de vice-amiraux posa le pied sur la pelouse du Sunny. Cette fois, Nami et Franky furent blessés et Chopper dû fuir dans les entrailles du navire pour les soigner. Les six restant combattirent comme des beaux diables et à leur tour, les vice-amiraux battirent en retraite dès que la moitié d'entre eux furent défaits. Mais ils partirent avec le sourire, arrachant un immense frisson au canonnier. Quelque chose clochait. L'épéiste fit à nouveau part de son mauvais pressentiment, pire qu'avant encore. Le capitaine restait tendu, scrutant le peu d'horizon que lui laissa entrevoir les cuirassés adverses. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ça. Une fine brume s'était levée alors qu'ils combattaient tous, l'empêchant de clairement identifier chaque détail autour de lui. Le silence était tombé sur cette partie de Grand Line, seuls se faisaient encore entendre les gémissements plaintifs de quelques hommes tranchés par un sabre ou s'étant fait broyer on ne savait quels os sous les coups surpuissants du capitaine élastique ou de son cuisinier. Il y avait aussi le chant du vent qui sifflait doucement aux oreilles de chacun, douce mélodie en comparaison du capharnaüm les ayant agressé il y a peu. Usopp finit par monter aux cordages, essayant d'observer les alentours. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant d'entendre ses genoux claquer et sa voix dérailler alors qu'il tenta de prévenir ses compagnons. Le reste de l'équipage leva les yeux vers leur sniper pour comprendre. Mais aucune phrase, aucun mot même ne parvenaient à franchir distinctement les lèvres du métissé.

Il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes, trempant presque immédiatement toute personne se trouvant à l'extérieur. L'équipage au chapeau de paille lui, gardait les yeux rivés sur leur camarade encore fermement accroché quelques mètres au dessus d'eux. Ils virent ses lèvres se mouvoir mais l'averse couvrit aussitôt le message qu'elles tentaient de transmettre, le faisant se perdre dans l'infinité des perles s'écrasant sur l'océan. Luffy lui hurla bien de répéter mais à nouveau, sa voix n'arriva pas jusqu'au pont. Alors le tireur pointa l'horizon à bâbord et tous se retournèrent.

Dans la direction désignée par Usopp, les bâtiments de la Marine s'écartaient lentement, laissant passer une petite embarcation entre deux coques, sa silhouette à peine visible derrière le rideau d'eau s'étant abattu sur la mer. Zoro s'avança jusqu'au bastingage et plissa son seul oeil valide, espérant percer le voile que formait la pluie devant lui. A ses côtés, son capitaine mit sa main en visière, tentant de faire de même.

- **C'est étrange ... **dit-il. **Cette barque me dit quelque chose ...**

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Un éclat métallique qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Instantanément, l'épéiste repoussa l'homme élastique et dégaina aussi vite qu'il le put, posant un pied sur la rambarde La seconde qui suivit, une gerbe d'étincelles illumina momentanément les reflets sombres du Shuusui alors que le Sunny tangua brutalement suite à l'impact, son bois se tordant et craquant sous les pieds du sabreur qui peinait à contenir l'assaut. Alors, d'un mouvement du poignet, il dégagea l'attaque adverse qui s'abattit sur un bâtiment ennemi, le tranchant en deux comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire carré de beurre.

Haletant et le coeur tambourinant à lui en faire exploser la poitrine, Zoro se redressa pour faire face à leur assaillant, priant tous les Dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas qu'il se trompe.

Pas lui, pas lui. Tout ce que vous voulez mais pas lui.

Et apparemment vexé d'avoir si longtemps été ignoré par le sabreur, aucun Dieu n'accéda à sa requête.

Devant lui, sous la voile noire de sa frêle embarcation éclairée par la lumière quasi surnaturelle de bougies aux flammes vertes, son immense épée à lame noire en main, Dracule Mihawk se laissait porter par le vent et les vagues vers son prochain combat. Resserrant sa prise sur la garde de son sabre, le maître d'armes des Mugiwara réfléchit à plein neurones Certes, il avait énormément progressé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Luffy sur l'archipel des Sabaody mais certainement pas suffisamment pour enfin défaire l'homme aux yeux de faucon. Hors s'il n'allait pas l'affronter, il pouvait être absolument sûr que le Thousand Sunny finirait au fin fond des mers, ses occupants avec. Il rit nerveusement et porta sa main de libre aux sabres encore à sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? S'il n'allait pas lui tenir tête, leurs chances de fuite passaient sous la barre du zéro.

Il monta donc complètement sur le bastingage et dégaina ses deux autres lames, calant le Wadô Ichimonji entre ses dents. Fléchissant les genoux pour prendre suffisamment d'élan et rejoindre son adversaire d'un bond, il hurla au reste de ses compagnons;

**- Foutez le camp ! Je le retiendrai autant que possible !**

Oui, le retenir. Au moins ça à défaut de pouvoir lui trancher la tête. Parce que, sincèrement, il doutait d'être capable de faire plus.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua le cuisinier filer à la barre, ayant visiblement comprit que leur seule chance de salut serait de passer par le trou laissé entre les rangs ennemis par le cuirassé encore entrain de couler sur leur flan droit, tranché par le seul souffle de l'épée noire du plus grand manieur de sabres au monde.

Dans son dos, Luffy se releva enfin de sa rencontre douloureuse avec le pont de son navire après que son second l'eut écarté du danger que représentait l'attaque du Corsaire. Zoro tourna une dernière fois la tête vers son capitaine et vit dans les yeux de celui-ci qu'il avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il comptait faire. Alors, détournant son regard du sien, le bretteur prit appui de son mieux sur la rambarde vacillante du Sunny avant de s'élancer vers ce qui serait certainement son plus grand combat.

**- ZORO !** entendit-il à travers le tumulte des trompes d'eau s'écrasant sur l'océan. **T'as pas intérêt à mourir, t'entends !? Tu reviens avec le titre de meilleur épéiste du monde ! Tu ME reviens vivant !**

Le reste de la tirade du capitaine au chapeau de paille mourut, emporté par la pluie battante et le bruit des boulets de canons sifflants à nouveau dans les airs. Et étrangement, son sabreur ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

.

* * *

_Ayé ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Plutôt court, je l'admets. D'ailleurs le suivant ne sera pas bien plus long, il faudra attendre un peu avant que les chapitres ne s'étendent._  
_Puis-je oser vous demander votre avis ?_  
_Je sais, il se passe pas grand chose mais des reviews constructives sont toujours les bienvenues, ça m'aidera à améliorer encore mon écriture et mon histoire et surtout, cela rassurera ma peur d'être complètement hors sujet par rapport au contexte du manga._

_Et bonne nouvelle people ! Le chapitre 2 est officiellement tapé, il sera en ligne le ... Vendredi 15 Mars, enfin si j'arrive à chopper une connexion internet à la date prévue !_  
_Les chapitres suivants sortiront toutes les deux semaines, histoire que j'ai encore suffisamment d'avance avec ceux que je dois encore taper et les éventuelles gaffes que la fac ne manquera pas de faire et qui me causeront du retard._

_Brefouille ! Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires et promis, même si je suis longue, je répondrai à chacun !_

_See You Again._  
Banana-Sama.


	3. Chapitre Second

_Salut la compagnie ! Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Ecrit encore une fois sous la forme du carnet de bord que tient notre navigatrice préférée, enfin pas entièrement, je vous laisse apprécier !_

_Sinon, merci à_ unune fan _et_ à Ace et Luffy _pour leur petits mots d'encouragements mais que je n'ai pas pu remercier en direct ! (inscrivez-vous les gens !) mais aussi à_ _et_ Omya-Chan_ ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !_

_Et un GROS merci à ma bêta qui adore ce chapitre-ci tout particulièrement. Il est pour toi, Ô grande citrouille perverse !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Je vous retrouve en fin de page !_

* * *

**Chapitre Second.**

* * *

Fin Février / Début Mars – Cellule de la Marine - ?

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai dormi lorsque j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux dans cette cellule. De ce fait, je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes alors que j'écris ces quelques lignes dans ce qui reste de mon carnet de bord roussit par les flammes.

Je me trouve dans une petite cellule sans fenêtre, enfermée avec Usopp. En face de nous, de l'autre côté du couloir, je parviens à distinguer Sanji-kun à travers les barreaux. Il est pieds et poings liés, solidement accroché au mur, visiblement encore inconscient. Usopp m'a raconté que les officiers s'étaient bien défoulés à ses dépends. Quelle bande de barbares. Et c'est nous que l'on traite de monstres ensuite. Dans la même cage, Franky est tout aussi lourdement ferré bien qu'il ne semble pas avoir subit le même traitement que notre cuisiner. Dans la cellule voisine, Robin et Brook sont menottés, certainement avec du Granit Marin. Ils ont une mine affreuse d'ailleurs.

Nous manque donc Chopper, Zoro et Luffy. Toujours d'après les dires d'Usopp, notre petite boule de poils aurait été réquisitionné par un groupe de marins ayant visiblement besoin de ses compétences. Il n'y aurait, à priori, rien à craindre. Du moins tant qu'ils auront besoin de lui. Quant aux deux autres, aucunes nouvelles. Zoro a, semble-t-il, quitté le Sunny pour aller affronter Mihawk. J'ai vraiment peu d'espoir de le revoir vivant. Et Luffy, personne ne l'a revu depuis le naufrage.

J'ai vraiment peur.

* * *

Fin Février / Début Mars – Cellule de la Marine, lendemain du premier écrit - ?

J'ai cauchemardé cette nuit. Ma main tremble encore rien qu'en y repensant. Usopp a tant bien que mal tenté de me calmer un peu mais rien à faire.

En face, Sanji-kun a finalement reprit connaissance, ce qui me rassure un peu. J'espère seulement que personne ne reviendra le frapper, il semble déjà suffisamment affaibli comme ça. Cependant, je reste toujours inquiète au sujet de Luffy. Après discussion avec les autres, nous en avons conclu qu'il devait certainement être enfermé ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, pas lui.

* * *

3 Mars – Cellule de la Marine - ?

Toujours aucunes nouvelles des trois manquants. Par contre, je peux enfin me repérer dans le temps, le garde nous ayant apporté nos repas a consenti à nous donner la date d'aujourd'hui. Je rectifierai la date des précédentes notes plus tard, une fois sortie de ce trou.

Ironiquement, Sanji-kun nous rappela qu'il avait logiquement fêté son vingt-deuxième anniversaire la veille et suggéra que la prochaine fois, nous trouvions une idée plus lumineuse que se faire enfermer dans un sous-sol lugubre. Ce qui nous arracha quelques rires. Nous en avons tous besoin en ce moment.

* * *

5 Mars – Cellule de la Marine - ?

Je commence à en avoir assez de n'être éclairée que par la lumière des torches brûlant dans le couloir. Je donnerai bien un million de Berry pour pouvoir voir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de ciel, même gris. Oulà, voilà que je divague. Il ne manquerait plus que je fasse dont de mes trésors maintenant.

* * *

8 Mars – Cellule de la Marine - ?

Usopp semble souffrant depuis quelques jours mais tente de ne rien laisser paraître. C'est mal me connaître. Mais il s'obstine à répéter qu'il se sent très bien. Je commence à regretter que Chopper ne soit pas présent, lui aurait certainement pu conseiller notre cher long-pif et le persuader de se reposer au lieu de bidouiller dieu seul sait quoi avec les objets qu'il parvenait à chaparder un peu partout. En parlant de Chopper, nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles de Luffy. Quant à Zoro, nous nous sommes tous fait une raison et avons cessé d'espérer.

* * *

10 Mars – Cellule de la Marine - ?

Je lui avais dit pourtant. Je n'avais pas arrêté de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, que pour l'instant, nous devrions faire profil bas. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre ! Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que l'on devait aller secourir Luffy et Chopper, qu'ils étaient forcément quelque part, tout près puisque nous étions tous enfermés au même endroit.

Alors, au moment où on nous apportait nos repas, il sortit le petit lance-pierre qu'il avait confectionné en chinant un peu partout. Mais évidemment, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Le garde l'avait aussitôt remarqué puis roué de coups avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai pourtant tenté de l'aider mais l'on m'envoya bien vite heurter la grille de notre cellule. Impuissante, je suis restée prostrée contre le métal froid, ne pouvant rien faire de mieux qu'attendre. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu Sanji-kun prendre ma défense mais on le fit rapidement taire.

La pluie de coups ne cessa que quelques minutes plus tard. Des minutes longues et interminables pour moi mais aussi pour les autres, je n'en doute pas. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider nos compagnons était la pire torture qu'ils pouvaient nous infliger. Et ils l'avaient parfaitement compris.

* * *

11 Mars – Cellule de la Marine - ?

Le moral est au plus bas, malgré les efforts de Brook et de ses chansons à essayer de nous faire penser à autre chose. Depuis leur passage à tabac hier, Sanji-kun et Usopp tentent de faire bonne figure, sans doute pour ne pas nous inquiéter d'avantage. Malheureusement, ils ne leurrent plus personne. J'aurais même juré avoir entendu Usopp pleurer cette nuit. Mais je ne préfère rien dire et tente de trouver un peu d'espoir dans ce sous-sol sinistre.

Je me surprends à rêver de nos journées passées sur le pont du Sunny, lorsqu'il voguait encore en plein milieu du Nouveau Monde. Lorsque, surtout, notre équipage était au complet.

Luffy qui chapardait dans la cuisine. Sanji-kun qui lui courait après en réclamant vengeance pour son plat saccagé. Les petites attentions qu'il apportait toujours à Robin et moi. Usopp et Chopper qui tentaient en vain de nous pêcher un quelconque poisson de légende inventé par les soins de notre sniper. Zoro qui ronflait sur le pont, étalé dans l'herbe. Ses batailles quasi quotidiennes avec Sanji-kun. Les airs que Brook nous inventait et sur lesquels Franky trouvait toujours une chorégraphie ridicule à exécuter.

Ces jours-là me manquent terriblement maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont lointains.

* * *

14 Mars – Cellule de la Marine - ?

Usopp se porte vraiment mal. Entre les coups qu'il a encaissé il y a quelques jours et ce qu'il nous couvait encore avant, il n'a maintenant plus d'autre choix que de rester allongé sur le tas de couvertures pleines de mites nous servant de lit, à grelotter de froid. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui, s'est m'endormir contre lui afin de lui tenir un minimum chaud et le forcer à avaler le seul repas que l'on nous apporte chaque jour. En face, Sanji-kun semble mieux se remettre bien qu'il ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme. Comme aucun de nous d'ailleurs.

* * *

15 Mars – Cellule de la Marine - ?

Je me répète sans doute mais je rêve de revoir le ciel. Peu m'importe mes millions à présent. Si en échange de cette fortune nous pouvions tous sortir, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Le vent et l'air marin ne me paraissent être qu'un lointain souvenir désormais. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que les murs sombres de ce cachot où nous dépérissons tous petit à petit.

La nuit, je rêve que Luffy nous retrouve tous. Qu'il arrache ses fichus barreaux nous coupant toute liberté et qu'il nous emmène, une fois de plus, avec lui sur les mers.

Malheureusement, la réalité est tout autre.

J'aimerai seulem- ...

La plume de la navigatrice resta suspendue dans les airs alors que devant sa cellule, son geolier laissa tomber un journal à son intention, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Tremblante, la jeune femme s'avança prudement du précieux papier qu'elle saisit à travers les barreaux de sa cage. Puis, elle déplia la première page, où les gros titres apparaissaient en lettres majuscules, lui sautant aux yeux. Yeux qui se remplirent aussitôt de larmes.

**- NON !** hurla-t-elle, la voix complètement déformée par le sanglot naissant au fond de sa gorge.** Pas ça ... Pitié, pas ça ...**

Ses compagnons se redressèrent tous les uns après les autres, la fixant entrain de pleurer sans comprendre. Usopp se tira avec peine de son lit de fortune pour lire par dessus l'épaule de la rousse, se figeant en lisant lui aussi les titres. Leurs voisins de cellule s'approchèrent des grilles de fer les séparant les uns les autres, se demandant ce qui arrivait à leur si téméraire cartographe. Comprenant que Nami ne pourrait pas le faire elle-même, le tireur d'élite de l'équipage lu les titres à haute voix.

Et tous se figèrent d'effroi alors que les larmes de leur nakama effaçaient petit à petit l'encre du journal que ses doigts froissaient dans la vaine tentative de retenir ses pleurs.

.

.

.

.

.

**Vendredi 15 Mars – La Gazette.**

**MUGIWARA NO LUFFY , EXECUTE A MARINE FORD  
**La fin de l'Homme ayant défié le Gouvernement Mondial. Retour sur les péripéties du Pirate d'East Blue à 400 Millions.

.

**RORONOA ZORO , OFFICIELLEMENT LE PLUS GRAND MANIEUR DE SABRES DU MONDE  
**Entre désormais au service du Gouvernement Mondial en tant que Grand Corsaire.

* * *

_... Vous allez me tuer, hein ?_  
_Nan, franchement, même moi je me sens mal rien qu'en lisant les titres de ce journal bidon (la Gazette en plus, j'me crois encore dans Harry Potter !) maiiiis voilà c'est dramatique, ma bêta adore et donc, je laisse couler parce qu'avec elle je suis une grosse soumise. _

_Nan, j'déconne, c'est mon idée du début à la fin ! Je la revendique ! J'vais nous dézinguer les Mugi' à ma sauce et même qu'ils n'auront rien à redire !_

_Alors maintenant accrochez-vous, je vais vous entraîner dans la chute d'un des plus grands équipage que le monde n'ait jamais connu !_

_Et à part ça, j'peux oser demander votre avis ? Sinon, à dans deux semaines !_

_See you Again !_  
Banana-Sama


	4. Chapitre Troisième - Nami

_Hello la compagnie ! Je suis ... à la bourre ! Désolée, Pâques et réunion familiale oblige ! Mais le voici, le voilà ! Le Chapitre Trois ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième - Nami**

* * *

Une gerbe d'étincelles illumina cette journée au ciel noir du Nouveau Monde. Puis une autre, des autres. Preuves incandescentes du combat que se livraient deux des meilleurs sabreurs du monde dont les lames respectives commencèrent déjà à se tinter du sang de l'adversaire. Le ton était donné; c'était un duel à mort qui se déroulait sur les carcasses tranchées des navires ayant eu la malchance d'être simplement trop près des bretteurs.

Autour d'eux, l'on ne comptait plus les trous béants dans les coques des plus résistants bâtiments de la Marine, ni les traînées de sang éclaboussant les épaves ou se noyant dans l'immensité de la mer, ni même les profondes entailles lézardant peu à peu les corps des deux hommes. C'était une danse macabre, un requiem qu'interprétaient les épées aux noms célèbres et leur propriétaires.

Et, comme au temps où le redoutable Oeil de Faucon croisait le fer avec le célèbre Shanks le Roux, l'écho des sabres s'entrechoquant résonnait à travers tout Grand Line. Peut-être même au-delà aujourd'hui.

Parant puis repoussant difficilement un énième assaut, Zoro recula de quelques pas, préférant mettre un peu de distance entre lui et le Corsaire afin de reprendre le souffle qu'il commençait à perdre. Voyant ce dernier faire de même, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était bien loin le temps ou Dracule Mihawk l'avait ridiculisé avec un simple couteau de poche. A présent, sans doute, il pouvait se vanter de faire jeu égal avec le plus grand épéiste du monde.

Cependant, son sourire fana immédiatement lorsqu'un grand fracas se fit entendre dans son dos. Se retournant dans la seconde, le spadassin ne put que sentir un long frisson couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Face à lui, le Thousand Sunny, fier navire de l'équipage des Mugiwara, venait de se fendre littéralement en deux, s'enfonçant quasi instantanément dans les eaux noires du Nouveau Monde. L'instant d'après, une slave de boulets de canon siffla horriblement aux oreilles du manieur de sabres avant de s'écraser autour et sur ce qui restait du bâtiment en bois précieux, l'embrasant complètement.

Laissant là son combat, Zoro s'élança vers le brasier, s'approchant aussi près que lui le permettait le misérable simulacre de bateau sur lequel il livrait bataille jusqu'à maintenant. Il sut qu'il hurlait mais sa voix se perdit dans le chant des gouttes d'eau tombant par millions sur la mer autour de lui, les cris de victoire des marins mais aussi et surtout dans ceux de ses compagnons qu'il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer à travers le voile que la pluie avait jeté sur sa vue.

**- Roronoa ! C'est ici qu'à lieu ton combat !** entendit-il derrière lui.

Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant de sentir l'immense lame noire filer le long de sa tempe, le coin de son oeil valide puis sa joue, laissant derrière elle la trace brûlante d'une plaie béante avant qu'elle ne termine sa course en s'enfonçant profondément dans les chairs de son épaule.

.

OoOoO

.

Ses pleurs n'avaient cessés qu'il y a quelques heures, au moment où elle était trop épuisée pour continuer. Alors, elle s'était laissée tomber sur ce tas immonde de couvertures usées à en avoir des trous, ignorant les regards de ses camarades sur elle ou leurs appels. Elle se sentait trop désespérée pour leur répondre. Trop désespérée de voir et revoir ces lettres capitales sur le journal blanc qu'elle avait eu entre les mains. Elles lui semblaient être gravées à jamais dans son esprit et lui rappelaient la cruelle vérité s'étant accomplie loin d'elle.

Luffy était mort. Mort exécuté à Marine Ford. Mort sans être devenu le Roi des Pirates comme il le clamait si bien. Avant. Mais surtout, il était mort sans que jamais elle n'ait pu le remercier. Le remercier de l'avoir délivré de ses démons, d'Arlong et de cette vie qu'elle ne supportait plus. Le remercier de la chance qu'il lui avait donnée, celle de réaliser son rêve. Luffy lui avait donné tout cela sans qu'elle ne lui le demande et jamais elle ne l'avait remercié. Par timidité ou fierté égoïste, les mots qu'elle voudrait lui adresser maintenant n'avaient jamais franchit ses lèvres. Comme elle le regrettait désormais. Elle songea un instant qu'il devait en être de même pour tous les autres. Tous avaient eu la chance de trouver Luffy sur leur route et de pouvoir prendre la mer à la poursuite de leurs rêves, aussi fous soient-ils. Le destin ? Peut-être. Pour elle, le brun avait été le miracle qu'elle attendait depuis toute petite. Le miracle qui lui avait rendu la liberté qu'elle pensait à jamais perdue. Mais il n'était plus là et ne le serait plus jamais.

Des larmes réapparurent aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle pensait les avoir fait tarir. Elle ferma donc paupières et poings sur son lit de fortune et recommença à pleurer silencieusement, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle remarqua à peine Usopp s'allonger près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, tentant tant bien que mal de lui apporter un peu de réconfort alors qu'il peinait lui même à ravaler son sanglot. Dans le couloir derrière eux, elle entendit d'autres pleurs, tout juste étouffés.

Luffy était parti et il laissait un grand, trop grand vide derrière lui.

.

OoOoO

.

Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que bien plus tard, réveillée par un courant d'air sur ses joues humides de larmes. Chose des plus surprenantes puisque le vent n'avait pour l'heure jamais soufflé jusqu'à ses oreilles. Se redressant lentement, elle retira le bras du métissé autour de sa taille, frissonnant en remarquant une nouvelle fois à quel point sa peau était brûlante de fièvre sous ses doigts. Si seulement Chopper était là ... Un pauvre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Avec des ''si'', elle referait le monde. Et la première chose qu'elle changerait, ce serait leur situation actuelle, la faisant revenir à ce qu'elle était avant. Bien meilleure.

Un grincement sinistre la fit sursauter, réveillant le sniper à côté d'elle. Le laissant s'échapper des brumes du sommeil, elle se tourna vers la source de sa frayeur et cessa un instant de respirer.

La porte.

Ouverte.

Elle se leva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et passa une main dans l'entrebâillement Ouvert. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Elle osa poser un pied en dehors de sa cellule. Personne. Quittant complètement la cage, elle laissa son regard vagabonder autour d'elle. La porte de Sanji-kun et Franky, ouverte. Celle de Robin et Brook aussi. Tous semblaient encore endormis à même le sol. Et à part eux, personne. Le couloir et la petite pièce servant d'entrée et de salle de repos à leur geôliers étaient vides de toute présence. Alors, elle réagit. D'abord, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa cellule, secoua vivement son colocataire aux cheveux frisés et le força à se lever.

**- Usopp ! Debout ! Lève-toi !** lui ordonna-t-elle.

Ne le voyant pas quitter son lit improvisé suffisamment rapidement, elle leva une main avant de l'abattre sur sa joue.

**- Je t'en supplie dépêche-toi ! USOPP !**

Elle le prit par les épaules, le forçant maintenant à s'asseoir. Lui, la regardait, perdu et fiévreux, sans comprendre. La rousse lui tourna cependant bien vite le dos, allant chercher son précieux carnet de bord avant de sortir une nouvelle fois dans le couloir. Consciente d'avoir certainement réveillé ses compagnons d'infortune, elle ouvrit leur porte respective en grand, les invitant à la rejoindre.

**- Vous aussi, dépéchez !** lança-t-elle aux regards plein d'interrogations se levant vers elle.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, elle vérifia que tous étaient en état de se déplacer. Sanji-kun et Usopp auront certainement besoin d'être soutenus mais tous devaient pouvoir sortir d'ici sans trop de difficultés selon elle. Revenant sur ses pas, elle s'approcha du sniper se tenant difficilement dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur cage, ne comprenant visiblement pas la situation. Elle non plus pour tout dire. Mais pour l'heure, elle se fichait bien de la comprendre ou non. Elle ne savait qu'une chose; elle avait l'opportunité de faire sortir tous ses nakama de ce cachot et elle n'avait nullement l'intention de la laisser filer. L'espoir enflait à nouveau en elle et semblait lui donner des ailes ou du moins, la force de batailler comme une lionne pour que tous revoient la lumière du jour.

Elle prit l'un des bras du menteur et le posa sur son épaule alors qu'elle se mettait en route, suivant le couloir sombre qu'elle ne voyait qu'à travers ses barreaux. Elle marqua seulement un arrêt, devant la porte des détenteurs du fruit du démon, constatant à son grand soulagement que leur menottes leur avait été retirées. Une bonne chose. Ils pourront se battre en cas de besoin. Bien qu'elle doutait qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse réellement faire face dans leur état. Elle reprit rapidement sa route, entendant derrière elle le cuisinier râler comme quoi c'était Robin-chwan et non lui qui avait besoin d'être portée à un cyborg voulant simplement se rendre utile. Étrangement elle parvint à sourire, chose qu'elle aurait juré impossible quelques instants seulement avant.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la navigatrice pour guider ses compagnons le long des escaliers en colimaçon par lesquels le vent soufflait doucement, promesse de liberté. Devant la lourde porte de bois qui les séparait de la sortie, elle s'arrêta un moment, reprenant son souffle après l'ascension qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Elle jeta ensuite un regard derrière elle, s'assurant qu'ils étaient tous là et, raffermissant sa prise sur le bras du tireur d'élite, elle poussa l'épais panneau, le laissant pivoter sans bruit sur ses gonds.

Et elle le vit.

Le ciel orangé d'une fin d'après midi se reflétant dans l'immensité de l'océan.

Et puis, _lui_.

Si l'un lui avait apporté un grand réconfort, _l'autre_ ne lui inspira que de la haine. Quand bien même ses yeux ricochèrent sur la petite boule de poils à ses côtés.

**- Nami ! Usopp !** cria cette dernière en les voyant à son tour avant de se mettre à courir dans leur direction, énumérant ensuite les noms de ceux qui les suivaient de près.

Alors que Chopper arrivait à sa hauteur, Nami elle, ne _le_ lâcha pas des yeux. Elle sentit tout juste le canonnier échapper à poigne, sans doute entraîné par le médecin et elle prit cela comme le signal l'autorisant à s'approcher de l'autre homme.

**- Toi ... **siffla-t-elle en s'avançant, furibonde vers lui. **Toi ! Comment ose-tu te présenter devant nous ?!**

Sa voix se fit plus forte à mesure que la distance entre elle et _lui_ s'amenuisait. Ses ongles, dans ses poings fermés, commencèrent à lui lacérer la paume. Mais elle n'en avait que faire.

**- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace ?!**

_Il_ était couvert de bandages encore maculés de sang. Mais ça aussi, elle n'en avait que faire. Arrivant devant _lui_, la gifle partit, magistrale, et claqua dans le silence s'étant installé autour d'elle.

_Il_ ne réagit même pas, s'attendant certainement à une réaction pareille de sa part. Mais pour elle, ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors elle le roua de coups, avec toute la force qu'il lui restait dans ses bras amaigris pas l'enfermement, avec toute la rage qu'elle laissait exploser maintenant en hurlant et pleurant. Rapidement, ses phalanges rougirent mais une fois encore, elle s'en fichait. _Lui_ ne bougeait toujours pas, ne répliquait pas, ne disait rien. _Il_ la laissait faire, encaissant simplement sa rage envers _lui_.

Au bout d'un moment lui semblant être une éternité, ses jambes finirent par ne plus la soutenir et elle bascula en avant, s'effondrant sur _lui_ et _l_'entraînant avec elle au sol où elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots ne cessant pas un instant de _le_ frapper.

**- Ils ... !** elle sentait sa voix dérailler mais continua. **Ils nous ont prit Luffy ! Comment tu peux faire un truc pareil ?! Comment tu peux nous faire ça ?! ZORO ?!**

L'intéressé la fixa sans la voir ni répondre. Elle leva alors une nouvelle fois sa main, prête à le frapper encore mais des doigts se refermèrent autour de son poignet, la stoppant dans son geste.

**- Arrête Nami !** supplia le renne dans sa forme humaine en la tirant en arrière afin qu'elle quitte le corps du sabreur. **Il est blessé !**

**- Je m'en contrefous ! Qu'il crève ! Lui plutôt que Luffy !**

Assise par terre, le dos contre la fourrure épaisse du cervidé, la cartographe lançait le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait à l'ancien second de l'équipage alors qu'elle essayait en vain de faire disparaître la boule lui broyant la gorge. Impossible. Ses larmes dévalaient encore et encore ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

**- Luffy est mort et lui ... Lui, il rejoint ceux qui nous l'ont enlevé ! Il est bien beau le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde et son honneur à tout épreuve !**

**- T'y es pas du tout Nami ! Zoro a ...**

**- La ferme Chopper !**

Zoro, avec toutes les peines du monde, se releva, une grimace de douleur tordant ses traits d'ordinaires si passibles. Ne levant même pas son unique oeil vers ses anciens compagnons, il continua.

**- Aucun d'eux n'a besoin de savoir.**

**- Mais ... !**

**- Fait ce que je te dis !**

Son ton avait été sec et sans appel, bien plus tranchant que toutes les fois où il s'était adressé au jeune docteur qui dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir le sanglot qu'il savait entrain d'arriver. Entre ses bras, la rousse se défit de son emprise et se leva à son tour, essuyant ses larmes avant d'avancer droit devant elle, digne malgré les sillons humides marquant son visage.

**- Je me fiche de tes raisons.** Dit-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur du vert. **Ce que je sais, c'est que tu as vendu ton âme au diable, Zoro.**

Et elle continua sa route sans un regard derrière elle, invitant silencieusement les autres à l'imiter. Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire, chacun passant à son tour à côté du blessé, sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Le petit renne lui, les regarda partir les uns après les autres. C'était un cauchemar, pas vrai ? Leur équipage ... Il était plus soudé que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ils allaient tous surmonter ça et continuer l'aventure, comme l'aurait voulu Luffy, hein ? C'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité, il en était certain, absolument certain. Alors pourquoi tout le monde était d'accord pour laisser Zoro ici ?

Ne tenant plus, il s'élança à la poursuite de ses compagnons et hurla, incapable de retenir ses larmes;

**- Je ... Je reste ici, avec Zoro ! Il est blessé, j'peux pas le laisser !**

A travers les gouttes salées perlant à ses yeux, il les vit tous s'arrêter et le fixer.

**- Fais ce que tu veux.**

La voix de Nami tinta à ses oreilles comme une sentence. Comme si, tout était fini, que Luffy était parti, disparu avec le lien qui les unissait tous. Comme si cette journée sonnait le glas du célèbre équipage au chapeau de paille.

Alors, la vision du petit médecin devint complètement floue, brouillée par les torrents que déversaient ses prunelles marrons et les pleurs lui déchirant la gorge. Et il ne put que deviner ses compagnons reprenant leur route, leurs silhouettes sombres se détachant du ciel si coloré derrière elles. A l'exception d'une, qui revint vers lui, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule secouée par ses sanglots.

Brook, de toute sa hauteur, se penchait vers lui, essayant tant bien que mal de lui sourire..

Derrière eux, Zoro, toujours dos à ses anciens camarades, pressait de toutes ses forces la paume de sa main sur ses pupilles closes, refusant de laisser ses larmes franchir la fine barrière de ses paupières. Si seulement ... Si seulement ...

**- Luffy ...**

* * *

_Et encore un Zoro OOC !  
Enfin ... Peut-être pas tant que ça ... Bref, vous verrez bien avec la suite !  
Sinon, vous avez vu, le chapitre s'allonge ! D'ailleurs le prochain sera encore plus long (oui, z'allez en baver mes cocos !)_

_J'peux encore oser vous demander votre avis ? Nan ? Toujours pas ? Allez, c'est gratuit et ça motive l'auteur !  
A part ça, on se dit à dans deux semaines !  
_

_See You Again.  
_Banana-Sama


	5. Chapitre Quatrième - Chopper

_Chalut la compagnie ! Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le quatrième chapitre de Nakama, bien plus long que les précédents !_  
_Avant de vous laissez partir, une petite précision ; ce chapitre nous ramène en arrière par rapport au précédent et relate ce qui c'est passé du côté de notre brave petit Chopper pendant que ses compagnons étaient enfermés._  
_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième - Chopper.**

* * *

La pluie tombait en continu, trempant ses vêtements, les rendant terriblement plus lourds, comme son corps l'était devenu à la suite des trop nombreux coups qu'il avait encaissé. Le ruissellement des gouttes froides sur sa peau ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître le flot écarlate s'échappant de ses plaies béantes, brûlées par le brasier de ce qui restait d'il ne savait quel bâtiment naval et les embruns salés dont le vent marin se faisait un plaisir de le recouvrir.

Il avait mal, il avait froid. Il lui semblait que son être tout entier n'était que douleur tandis que le monde autour de lui ne se résumait à présent qu'à de vagues tâches de couleurs aux contours flous, conséquence sans doute du passage de la lame de son adversaire trop près du seul œil lui permettant encore de voir.

D'un mouvement brusque, il arracha les manches de son kimono trempé qui ne faisaient que ralentir ses gestes et laissa les morceaux de tissus tomber au sol.

Des formes indécises qu'il ne pouvait plus nommer, il perçut le mouvement d'un trait d'ébène qu'il ne pu éviter, le laissant lui trancher le flan gauche de bas en haut, faisant monter d'un cran encore une douleur qu'il pensait être à son paroxysme.

Se retenant tout juste d'hurler cette dernière, il posa un genoux à terre et tenta de rendre à son souffle désordonné un semblant de régularité. Se faisant, il serra d'avantage ses mâchoires autour du manche de son précieux sabre blanc, refusant de le lâcher.

Pas encore. Il n'avait pas encore perdu.

La preuve, il était encore en vie.

Et les autres aussi. Il le savait. Ses tripes lui le répétaient inlassablement depuis l'instant où il avait vu le Sunny Gô se fendre en deux. La dernière image nette sur laquelle il lui eu été donné de poser son regard d'ailleurs.

Il le savait. C'était comme une évidence. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils étaient vivants.

Et Luffy serait bien capable de le ramener d'entre les morts s'il lui prenait la mauvaise idée de perdre la vie lors de ce combat, juste histoire de lui coller une dérouillée magistrale pour ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Sans parler de l'autre sorcière des mers qui pleurerait à jamais son argent perdu. Ou d'Usopp et Chopper qui n'auraient plus aucun abri de dernier recourt derrière lequel se planquer lorsqu'un blond aux sourcils tordus et limite psychopathe viendrait leur botter les fesses pour avoir saccagé son repas. Face de citron qui lui aussi d'ailleurs, n'aurait plus l'occasion d'essayer en vain de lui coller sa semelle en plein visage pour lui arracher sa ''sale tronche de marimo''. Et Franky et Robin ne seraient plus obligés de lui ramener une bonne bouteille par semaine pour qu'il taise ce qu'il avait un soir entrevu dans la salle de bain. Tout comme lui-même n'aurait plus à résoudre le casse-tête que devenait Brook lorsqu'il tentait de rester en tailleur plus d'une dizaine de minutes, résumant le sac d'os à un paquet bien trop encombrant qu'il finissait presque toujours par balancer par la fenêtre de la vigie, de préférence sur le chemin d'une furie rousse où d'un cuistot de merde.

Alors non, juste histoire de ne pas se faire massacrer par son capitaine et de continuer encore un bon moment à cohabiter avec le reste de cet équipage de fous furieux, il n'avait pas l'intention de rendre l'âme ici et maintenant.

Son souffle revenu à la normale, il se redressa et raffermit sa prise sur ses lames, laissant ses yeux se clore Il sentit rapidement la texture poisseuse du sang se glisser sous sa paupière avant d'être en partie balayée par le rideau d'eau fouettant son visage. Ce qu'il ignora. Comme il décida ensuite d'ignorer la douleur irradiant de tout son corps, le froid mordant ses membres, le tumulte de l'océan et des gouttes s'y écrasant.

Il ne sentait à présent que le léger tremblement de son épée maudite dans sa paume serrée, signe qu'elle demandait encore plus. Plus de chairs tranchées, plus de sang à faire s'écouler, plus de mort à donner.

Et son propriétaire ne put que sourire en pensant qu'il désirait exactement la même chose.

Le chant de l'épée de Mihawk parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'elle filait droit vers lui, sa pointe acérée dirigée vers son cœur.

Comme mû d'une volonté propre, le tranchant de son arme rencontra celui de la lame noire du plus grand manieur de sabres au monde, produisant une gerbe d'étincelles que le bretteur des Mugiwara ne vit pas, les paupières toujours fermement serrées. Les deux sabres restèrent un instant en contact, tintant l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer pour revenir se frapper plus fortement, sous un angle différent, entamant un nouveau ballet sanglant.

Chacun parait, ripostait jouait de la force de l'autre ou encore traçait un énième sillon sur la peau trempée de l'adversaire. Leurs corps étaient lourds des blessures qu'ils supportaient et des éléments qui déferlaient sans cesse.

Autour d'eux, l'océan pourtant déchaîné par les Hommes et la pluie semblait horriblement silencieux, faisant résonner les lames s'entrechoquant à l'infini.

Une éternité passa avant qu'enfin, un célèbre sabre ne quitte l'écrin de dextérité le maniant jusqu'alors.

Une éternité de joute au sommet sous un ciel et sur une mer s'étant voulu, comme eux deux, indomptables jusqu'à la fin.

Une éternité de valse métallique, entrecoupée de braises naissant des chocs répétés de leur interprètes de fer.

La note finale d'un requiem enfin achevé.

Kokuto Yoru se ficha dans le bois d'un navire à l'agonie tandis que son porteur tomba à genoux, ses yeux de faucon accrochés au visage du jeune spadassin l'ayant enfin défait.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Corsaire démit de son titre de plus grand épéiste du monde.

**- Finissons-en, Roronoa.**

Shuusui et Kitetsu regagnèrent leur fourreaux tandis que le Wadô Ichimonji quitta la bouche de son manieur pour trouver sa place entre ses doigts, sa lame pointant la gorge de l'ancien pirate.

Digne malgré sa défaite, Dracule Mihawk ne sourcilla pas lorsque le tonnerre et la foudre zébrèrent le ciel, illuminant un instant cette partie du Nouveau Monde et permettant à ses pupilles dorées de croiser celle de son élève et rival.

Il sourit d'avantage.

**- J'ai fait mon temps. Le tien est venu.**

Zoro raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son sabre blanc et recula d'un pas, sa vue ensanglantée et de plus en plus déclinante ne le laissant que deviner les contours de la silhouette de celui qui fut son mentor.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas lui-même reconnu qu'il l'avait entraîné pour qu'un jour il lui tranche la tête ?

Alors l'épée témoin d'une ancienne promesse s'éleva puis trancha l'air, les chairs et le cou, accomplissant enfin le rêve d'enfant de deux vies réunies en une.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Il renifla bruyamment dans son bras couvert de sang séché, se répétant encore et encore que tout allait bien. Que tout irait bien même.

Après tout, ils avaient tous survécu au naufrage, n'est-ce pas ? Même lui, alors qu'une chute à la mer équivalait à sa mort si personne ne venaient le repêcher Et puis, il l'avait bien constaté de ses yeux non ? Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky et Brook étaient tous en vie. Inconscients pour certain mais toujours vivants. Et puis, Luffy et Zoro devaient bien être quelque part, sans doute retenus prisonnier ailleurs. C'était eux qui avaient la plus grosse prime sur leur tête après tout. Normal donc qu'ils ne soient pas enfermé avec le reste de l'équipage.

Là en était le raisonnement de Tony Tony Chopper alors qu'on l'avait séparé de ses compagnons et contraint de soigner des marins par dizaine Un petit sourire vint d'ailleurs étirer ses lèvres. Quelle raclée ils leur avaient collée quand même ! Le fier équipage au chapeau de paille en avait ratatiné plus d'un avant d'être finalement mit hors d'état de nuire ! Et encore ! La Marine avait dû réquisitionner des dizaines _-nan ! des centaines aux yeux du petit renne-_ de bâtiments avant de pouvoir couler le leur. Et puis, beaucoup de leurs hommes ne se relèveraient jamais de cet affrontement. Oh oui, les Mugiwara avaient chèrement défendu leur peau avant de s'avouer vaincu et leur médecin de bord pourrait_ -pouvait même-_ se vanter à qui voudra bien l'entendre que oui, il fait partit de cet équipage craint par delà les mers, que oui, il était présent, toujours et encore, à chaque coup d'éclats de son capitaine et de ses hommes comme lors de leur chute. Et puis, vous savez quoi ? Ils n'étaient que neuf face à une armée entière ! Et ils n'ont jamais reculé ! Pas à un seul moment l'un d'entre eux n'a ne serait-ce que pensé à battre en retraite et fuir ! Non non non ! Ils avaient tous, comme d'un seul homme, fait front ! Et ça, le fait de pouvoir dire _''j'y étais ! je suis un membre des pirates au chapeau de paille !''_, c'était la plus grande fierté du jeune docteur.

Ils étaient enfermés, captifs ? Et alors ? Ils s'en étaient toujours, oui toujours sortit ! Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que le monde n'entende à nouveau parler de leur exploits ! Leur navire avait sombré ? Ils avaient le meilleur charpentier du monde avec eux ! Ils en reconstruiront un ! Plus beau ! Plus grand ! Plus connu encore que le Sunny Gô !

Et il sera guidé sur les flots par la meilleure navigatrice et cartographe de la Terre ! Et il sera plein des inventions et des récits du plus grand guerrier des mers ! Et il y résonnera les plus belles chansons qu'on puisse trouver sur les océans ! Et on y mangera la meilleure nourriture de toute la planète ! Et ... ! Et ... et ...

Et Tony Tony Chopper éclata finalement en sanglot au dessus du patient qu'il opérait, contraint et forcé.

Et ni Luffy, ni Zoro n'avaient donné signe de vie.  
Et ses précieux nakama ont été blessés.  
Et leur navire, leur maison était sous des kilomètres d'eau, ou alors en cendres.

Et s'ils restaient tous captifs de la Marine ? Ou exécutés les uns après les autres ?

D'une main tremblante mais agile, il recousu la plaie béante qui ornait le dos d'un marin alors qu'il reniflait à nouveau bruyamment. Puis, dans son dos, le rideau délimitant sa salle d'opération de fortune s'ouvrit, laissant passer un officier essoufflé, couvert de sang et de sueur.

**- Vite ! On l'a trouvé ! Il est vivant !**

Chopper reprit sa forme habituelle tandis que les deux soldats chargés de le surveiller s'échangèrent un regard confu. _''Retrouvé qui ?''_ cru-t-il entendre. Lui s'en fichait. C'était encore quelqu'un qu'il allait devoir soigner sous la menace. Ce qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Il soignerait tout et tout le monde. Ami ou ennemi. Du moins, si c'était faisable. Bien que là tout de suite, il préférerait largement retourner au près de ses nakama, s'assurer de leur état de santé et soigner leurs blessures à eux.

**- Magnez-vous le train et embarquez-moi la boule de poils avec ! C'est un ordre ! J'veux pas qu'il nous claque entre les doigts !**

Les deux hommes se raidirent immédiatement, portèrent une main à leur front en signe de salut et lancèrent un _''à vos ordres !''_ bien pressé de sortir et trahissant leur nervosité. Le jeune renne se retrouva donc rapidement avec les canons de leurs fusils plaqués entre ses omoplates Il soupira. Comme s'il allait s'enfuir ...

Il quitta donc l'ombre des rideaux stériles en traînant les pieds, se laissant guider par la pression des armes dans son dos. Son esprit vagabondait, allant d'un de ses compagnons à un autre, se demandant s'ils allaient tous bien. Et se faisant, une prière enfla doucement en lui.

_Pitié ... Pitié ... Faites qu'ils soient tous en vie ... Faites qu'ils aillent tous bien ... Faites qu'on se retrouve tous. _

_Comme avant._

_''Dieu n'existe pas.''_

Il renifla à nouveau en pensant aux paroles qu'avait eux le second de l'équipage il y a plusieurs années maintenant, sur Skypiea.

_'' Dieu n'existe pas. Ou s'il existe, je n'y crois pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin.''_

Il aimerait lui aussi, ne pas avoir besoin d'un Dieu quelconque. Mais à qui adresserait-il ses prières dans les moments les plus sombres ? Vers qui pourrait-il se tourner s'il n'avait pas ses nakama au près de lui, s'il ne savait pas s'ils étaient encore en vie, ou si tout simplement, ils allaient bien. Pendant leur deux ans de séparation, il s'était surprit à espérer de tout son être que quelqu'un veille sur chacun de ses amis et prenne soin d'eux, juste le temps de son absence. Était ce croire à Dieu ça ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Il ne savait pas trop. Espérer de tout son être comme il l'avait fait n'était-ce pas une sorte de prière ? Après, quand à savoir si quelqu'un l'avait entendu ...

**- C'est là.**

La voix de l'officier le sortit de ses pensées, lui faisant relever les yeux qu'il avait baissé vers le sol le long du trajet jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un ancien bureau. La pièce était bien plus lumineuse que celle où on l'avait laissé ausculter juste avant. D'immenses baies vitrées s'étirant sur toute la hauteur des murs baignaient la salle de la lumière du jour, lui faisant réaliser que le soleil était levé et que ses geôliers l'avaient fait travailler toute la nuit.

Mais cette clarté ambiante, il s'en serait bien passé.

Cela lui aurait évité de saisir aussi bien chaque détails.

Le premier qui lui sauta à la figure, accrochant ses prunelles marrons, ce fut le sang. Rouge. Beaucoup. Partout. Des flaques sur le sol carrelé des traces sur le mur et la porte à côté de lui et une mare _-un lac presque-_ sur le drap recouvrant le bureau transformé en table d'opération.

Le second fut les blessures, innombrables, sur cette peau mate, tannée par le soleil qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les chairs arrachées, tranchées, brûlées par endroits. Il avait mal rien qu'en les regardant.

Il entendait son cœur battre à ses oreilles, complètement désordonné alors qu'il se remettait inconsciemment à prier.

_Pitié ... Pas ça ... Faites que ça ne soit pas lui ... Pitié ..._

Une cicatrice barrant tout le torse qui saignait à grands flots, rouverte par il ne savait quel malheur.

Trois fourreaux, eux aussi maculés de sang, posés contre le bois du meuble tels des pinceaux ayant dessinés il ne savait quelle toile macabre.

Une balafre sur le côté gauche du visage, courant sur un œil à jamais privé de lumière, à peine visible sous le masque écarlate qui la recouvre.

Trois boucles en or, miraculeusement épargnées de la douche sanglante que semble avoir prit leur propriétaire.

Et puis, ce visage si familier, déformé par la douleur et les plaies.

_'' Dieu n'existe pas.''_

Comme cette phrase sonnait vraie à ses oreilles maintenant.

Ses larmes n'attendirent pas sa permission pour dévaler ses joues. Pas plus que le sanglot qui lui déchira la gorge l'instant d'après.

Il s'élança vers le corps face à lui, pleurant devant la réalité de la situation.

**- ZORO ! Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! Comment tu ... ! Pourquoi ?!**

Il courait en arrivant au chevet de son compagnon et manqua de tomber en glissant sur le sang frai s'écoulant sur le sol autour de lui. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait prit sa forme humaine et pressait de toutes ses forces sur les plaies béantes afin de stopper l'hémorragie trop pressée de faire d'avantage de dégâts, teintant ses mains d'un rouge poisseux.

**- Zoro je t'en supplie tient bon ! Je ... Je vais t'arranger ça, c'est promis ! Alors meurt pas, hein ? Tu vas pas mourir ! Pitié dis-moi que tu vas pas mourir ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Luffy et aux autres si tu meurs ?!**

Ses yeux parcouraient le corps inerte à la recherche de la blessure qu'il devrait traiter en priorité sans la trouver. Il lui semblait que chacune de celles sur lesquelles son regard s'arrêtait conduirait le bretteur à une mort certaine. Pourtant, il sentait encore sous ses doigts les lents battements d'un cœur à l'agonie et la respiration sifflante de celui qui s'éteint Il ne savait pas par quel miracle mais, l'épéiste était encore en vie. Pour combien de temps encore ? Il l'ignorait complètement.

La panique gagnait son esprit et ses membres, les faisant trembler comme les feuilles d'un arbre ou les voiles d'un navire sous la tempête. Désespéré, il se tourna vers les marins encore dans son dos et hurla, d'une voix suppliante.

**- PITIÉ ! Allez chercher un médecin ! Tout seul j'arriverai pas à le sauver ! Allez chercher de l'aide !**

Les soldats n'esquissèrent pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de fixer la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

**- Je vous en supplie !**

Les pleurs et les sanglots déformèrent la voix du jeune docteur, incapable de les contrôler.

Seul, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait soigner toutes les blessures de son nakama avant qu'elles ne l'emportent dans l'au-delà. Sans quelqu'un venant l'assister ou l'aider, il ne pourrait qu'être le spectateur de la mort d'un de ses compagnons. Et ça, il s'était juré que ça resterait son pire cauchemar, que jamais, jamais il ne franchirait la frontière des rêves pour devenir réel.

_'' Dieu n'existe pas.''_

Et aujourd'hui, en plus de croire dur comme fer à cette affirmation, Chopper se mit à maudire ce soi-disant ''Dieu'' sourd à ses prières les plus fortes.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Des jours. Des jours qu'il le veillait et refusait de quitter son chevet. Pas même pour dormir ou manger.

Il avait panser toutes ses blessures, refermé toutes les cicatrices rouvertes, retiré tout les éclats s'étant fichés entre les muscles. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer et attendre. Attendre qu'il se réveille. Car la seule preuve de vie émanant du manieur de sabres était sa poitrine se soulevant lentement sous les bandages déjà rouges qu'il venait de changer.

Il fut un instant tenté de prier mais il se rappela bien vite que ce foutu Dieu, soit n'existait pas, soit n'était qu'un connard planqué sur son nuage et sourd comme un pot.

Il posa un instant son front contre le bureau servant à présent de lit de fortune à son ''patient'' et ravala un autre sanglot gonflant dans sa gorge. L'idée de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller au sommeil fit son chemin dans son esprit mais il avait trop peur de ne pas être là lorsque le vert ouvrirait les yeux ou pire, ne être réveillé si son état empirait encore. Les brumes du pays des rêves voilèrent quand même son regard et il tenta de les chasser en secouant vivement la tête, ne réussissant qu'à se donner mal au crâne.

Ne pas dormir ... Ne pas dormir ...

Morphée faillit l'emporter avec lui lorsqu'une douce effluve de parfum lui chatouilla le nez, lui faisant redresser la tête. Cette odeur était tellement différente de celle des soldats postés au garde à vous devant la porte. Rien à voir avec l'eau de Cologne dont certain semblaient s'asperger ou de la simple sueur émanant des hommes fatigués après une douzaine d'heures de travail. Non, le parfum était délicat, doux, féminin. De ses iris noisettes, il chercha l'origine de cette odeur loin d'être inconnue bien qu'il ne l'ait pas rencontrée la veille.

Sa curiosité fut satisfaite lorsque la lourde porte face à lui s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant passer le corps fin mais pas moins finement taillé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux de jais et au front surmonté de lunettes.

**- Tashigi ...** marmonna-t-il en frottant ses yeux embués.

La jeune épéiste s'approcha doucement de lui, son regard planté sur le corps de l'ancien chasseur de prime entre eux deux. Dans ses bras, elle portait ce qui semblait être, pour le médecin, une immense croix enveloppée d'un drap noir ainsi qu'un chapeau sombre orné de plumes claires parsemés de gouttelettes écarlates.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et, croisant le regard emplis de question du petit renne, s'expliqua.

**- Je voulais voir de mes yeux si ce que l'on raconte dehors est vrai. **Ses iris d'encre quittèrent celles du docteur pour se poser à nouveau sur le second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. **Alors c'est bien lui qui ...**

**- Qui quoi ? **Demanda amèrement la petit boule de poils.

Il la toisait du regard, presque parfaitement éveillé, ne voyant en elle qu'une menace. Et puis, il se rappela. Elle avait juré de reprendre les sabres de Zoro. Alors d'un bon, il rejoignit les fourreaux abritant les lames de son compagnon et les serra contre lui, un regard hargneux envers la femme en face de lui.

**- Si c'est ses sabres que tu veux, il faudra me passer sur le corps avant !**

Il tremblait. De fatigue, de rage et de haine. Les gardes des précieuses épées se cognèrent les unes aux autres au dessus de son épaule, produisant un cliquetis métallique qui empli la pièce devenue silencieuse. Tout comme son vis-à-vis. Un ange passa. Peut-être même un autre. La salle se tamisa d'ombres au passage d'un nuage dans le ciel et redevint aussi lumineuse qu'avant. Et la capitaine reprit la parole.

**- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour récupérer ses sabres, bien au contraire.**

Se disant, elle s'avança vers le mur en face du lit et y déposa la croix contre. Puis, d'un coup sec, elle retira le drap la recouvrant et le médecin de bord ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant sa méprise.

Ce n'était pas une croix, loin de là.

Ce qu'il y avait sous l'étoffe d'ébène, c'était une immense épée à la lame noire.

La même ayant essayé de fendre leur navire lors de leur dernier affrontement avec la Marine.

**- M-mais ! C'est ... !**

**- Kokuto Yoru.** **La lame du plus grand manieur de sabres au monde ; Dracule Mihawk, aussi connu sous le nom d'Œil de Faucon. Son corps a été retrouvé cette nuit, la tête tranchée nette.**

Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et posa le chapeau au sommet du pommeau avant de se reculer, presque cérémonieusement. Sans quitter l'épée et ses reflets sombres de ses pupilles, elle continua.

**- Rien n'est encore officiel mais ... Roronoa Zoro est désormais le plus grand épéiste du monde.**

Un sourire illumina le visage sous le chapeau rose tandis que son propriétaire se tourna vers son nakama, ses lames toujours contre lui.

**- Zoro ! T'as entendu ?! Tu as réussi ! Tu es devenu le meilleur bretteur du monde ! Attends de voir la tête des autres quand ils vont apprendre ça ! C'est génial ! Tu ... ! Tu ... **Son sourire disparut bien vite, balayé par une grimace de tristesse douloureuse. **Tu vas te réveiller, hein ? Tu vas pas laisser tomber comme ça ... Pas maintenant ... Tu vas ouvrir les yeux pour entendre ça, pas vrai ? Tu es le plus grand sabreur au monde maintenant, alors tu peux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Zoro ?**

Il se mordit rageusement la lèvre pour retenir un énième sanglot tandis qu'il serrait les fourreaux contre sa poitrine aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, les yeux à nouveau embués de larmes.

Il se rappelait de l'histoire que lui avait un jour raconté Usopp, sur le pont du Going Merry alors qu'il n'avait rejoind l'équipage que depuis quelques semaines. C'était un de ses récits que le conteur appelait _La Véritable Histoire de l'Equipage du Grand Cap'tain Usopp-Sama !_ L'un des seuls d'ailleurs qui soit entièrement vrai, enfin si on remplaçait les exploits du Grand Cap'tain Usopp-Sama par ceux de Monkey D. Luffy.

Cette histoire était celle qui s'inscrivait dans la bataille farouche opposant le petit équipage tout juste formé au redoutable Don Krieg, pirate à la flotte colossale étant pourtant revenu la queue entre les jambes sur East Blue quelques jours seulement après son départ sur Grand Line. Il ne restait d'ailleurs de cette flotte que le vaisseau amiral et tout les hommes ayant survécus parlaient d'une rencontre fatale avec un homme, seul sur l'océan et avec pour seule arme une épée aussi grande que lui. Les survivants disaient tous la même chose ; cet homme aux yeux de faucon avait réduit à néant leur armada de sa seule lame et les avait traqué jusqu'aux portes de la mer la plus faible d'entre toutes, leur salut ne tenant qu'à une tempête salvatrice ayant séparé chasseur et proies.

Pourtant, alors que le combat faisait rage sur le bateau restaurant où le capitaine cherchait à recruter un cuisinier _–il apprit ensuite que le cuisinier en question n'était autre que le blond accroc à la nicotine et aux femme qu'est Sanji-_, le silence se fit sur la mer et dans les cieux à l'arrivée d'une petite embarcation seule et éclairée de bougies.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, n'osant esquisser le moindre mouvement, à l'exception faite d'un certain bretteur aux cheveux verts maintenant connu, lui aussi, par delà les océans. Le jeune effronté s'était avancé vers le Corsaire et avait pointé ses lames face à lui, réclamant un duel mettant en jeu le titre de meilleur sabreur au monde. Dracule Mihawk s'en moqua, bien évidement mais ne refusa pas l'affrontement, prêt à faire payer l'insolent de sa vie.

Le combat débuta alors mais ne fut qu'à sens unique. Oeil de faucon se défit de son adversaire d'une simple dague et ne brandit son épée que lors du coup de grâce, tranchant le torse du jeune spadassin en deux. Cependant, la blessure ne fut volontairement pas fatale. Le plus grand épéiste du monde choisi d'épargner ce rival immature afin de lui donner une chance de croiser à nouveau le fer avec lui, séduit entre autre par la témérité, le cran et l'audace qu'avait eut son cadet en l'affrontant.

Et alors que l'on repêchait le jeune sabreur tombé à la mer, le capitaine entra dans une rage folle et se jeta sur le Corsaire, prêt à le frapper de toutes ses forces afin de venger son nakama laissé pour presque mort.

La seule chose qui parvint à calmer cette fureur nouvelle, fut la promesse solennelle du blessé.

Il promit qu'il ne perdrait plus jamais. Tant qu'il ne serait pas devenu le meilleur escrimeur au monde, tant qu'il n'aurait pas surpassé Dracule Mihawk et ses yeux de faucon, son sabre de connaîtrait jamais plus la défaite.

Et il avait tenu parole.

Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le cœur du petit renne se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Oui, Zoro avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait vaincu, triomphé, survécu même de tous ses adversaires, quels qu'ils soient.

Mais maintenant que les termes du contrat qu'il avait passé avec son capitaine étaient respectés ... Ne pas perdre avant d'avoir vaincu et terrassé Mihawk ...  
Ne pas mourir avant d'être devenu le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde ...

Oui, maintenant que tout cela était accompli, Roronoa Zoro allait-il à nouveau ouvrir les yeux ?

Chopper se dévora presque la lèvre et se laissa glisser le long du meuble en bois, la peur lui tordant les entrailles alors qu'il tentait de pleurer en silence.

.

**OoOoO**

.

**- Tu ... Tu vas pas accepter ça ?!**

De ses yeux emplis de larmes, le petit renne fixait son compagnon alors qu'il lui semblait que son être tout entier bouillait de rage et de désespoir.

Une journée. Il n'avait fallut qu'une journée après le réveil de Zoro pour qu'Akainu ne se présente à eux avec cette proposition démente. Folle même. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que penser que le bretteur et second de l'équipage n'accepte un marché pareil ? Et pourtant ... Pourtant Zoro n'avait pas dit un mot et gardait ce qui lui restait de vision rivé sur le célèbre chapeau de paille de son capitaine. Sakasuki lui, était tout sourire depuis qu'il avait jeté le couvre-chef sur les genoux du spadassin. Et Chopper refusait tout simplement de croire ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

C'était impossible après tout. Luffy était son capitaine, l'un des hommes les plus recherché par le Gouvernement Mondial, le pirate dont la tête valait 400 Millions de Berry et que personne, absolument personne n'était jamais parvenu à vaincre. Alors non, l'amiral en chef de la Marine ne pouvait que mentir, Luffy ne pouvait pas être mort et ce chapeau ne pouvait pas être son si précieux trésor. Jamais. Parce que Luffy n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais laissé quelqu'un comme lui poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt dessus.

Mais n'était-ce pas là la meilleure preuve qu'il ne pouvait leur apporter ?

Ce célèbre chapeau de paille dont Monkey D. Luffy ne se séparait jamais ne constituait-il pas la preuve irréfutable que les dires d'Akainu n'étaient que pure vérité ?

Et s'était pour ça qu'il pleurait. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que s'était vrai. Qu'à part en l'arrachant à son cadavre, personne n'aurait pu leur apporter cet objet si cher au cœur de leur capitaine. Et aussi parce que tout dans l'attitude du sabreur lui indiquait qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Son silence, sa respiration presque à l'arrêt ... tout.

Et puisque la mort de Luffy était avérée, le jeune médecin savait parfaitement ce qu'allait faire Zoro.

Ce marché complètement fou, il allait l'accepter.

Il secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, comme essayant de se tirer d'un cauchemar trop réaliste et se rua aux côtés de son nakama.

**- Fait pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça ! Luffy ne voudrait pas ... Personne ne voudrait d'ailleurs ! Et c'est pas à toi de prendre la responsabilité de -...**

**- J'accepte.**

La voix du manieur de sabres ne s'était pas élevée plus haut que le murmure mais elle avait parfaitement réussie à couper la tirade du jeune médecin qui, une fois de plus, sentit les gouttes salées déborder de ses yeux.

Face à eux, Akainu sourit, maintenant assuré de voir l'équipage au chapeau de paille disparaître complètement.

* * *

_C'est ... larmoyant, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais presque mal de faire pleurer ainsi notre brave petit renne, mais que voulez-vous je me suis rendue compte que j'étais une sadique qui s'ignorait ! -haha !-_  
_Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le prochain !_

_See You Again,_  
_Banana-Sama_

_PS : Une petite review pour motiver l'auteur ? C'est gratuit et ça fait très très plaisir !_


	6. Chapitre Cinquième - Usopp

_Hello People ! Como esta ?! _  
_Je sais, je sais, je suis à la bourre, pour de bon cette fois. Mais pas trop n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, vous m'aimez malgré ce que je fais subir à vous chouchous, hein ?_  
_Le niez pas, je vois les visites défiler sur mon écran ! Et cela me motive d'autant plus !_

_Passons maintenant aux remerciements ! Désolée de le faire ici et non en PV mais ma connexion internet laisse grandement à désirer !_

**Ma bêta** (je ne te nomme plus, tu te reconnaîtras aisément) : _Merci de me remonter le moral et me pousser à continuer cette histoire ! Tu mérite bien un ZoLu pour ta peine, mais pas ici ~_

**Crowny** : _Oui ! Hais-moi ! Je suis un monstre pour oser faire ça à nos bébés adorés ! Mais que veux-tu, je suis une sadique qui s'ignorait jusqu'à maintenant ! Mais rassure-toi, cette histoire n'est pas une Death-fic ! Je t'en dirais pas plus !_

**Omya-Chan** : _Tu as bien raison, ne perds pas espoir ! Ils verront la lumière au bout du tunnel nos petits Mugi' !_

**fan nanonyme** : _Pauvre petit être qui n'a pas voulu se connecter ! Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font chauds au cœur ! Mais je ne pense pas reprendre ma précédente fiction tout de suite, même si ton commentaire m'a donné matière à réfléchir. Mais promis, je songerais avec plus de sérieux à reprendre cette histoire une fois celle-ci bouclée._

_Et sur ce people ! Bonne lecture ! Sachez juste que ce chapitre se déroule plusieurs semaines **après** les précédents._

* * *

_**EDIT 14/06/12 :** Ohoh ! Saaaalut les gens ! Je me permets de remettre à jour ce chapitre, il a besoin de quelques petites corrections en vue du prochain qui, promis, arrivera dans pas trop longtemps, une fois que j'aurais une connexion internet pas trop merdique. (ce week-end pourquoi pas ? 8D)  
Bon, su ce, je vous resouhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse à nouveau du retard (ÉNORME) que j'ai prit ..._

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième – Usopp**

* * *

.

Le soleil déclinait lentement en cette fin de journée ensoleillée laissant de longues traînées dorées courir sur l'immensité de l'océan. Assit en tailleurs au sommet d'une falaise rocailleuse, Usopp soupira longuement en fixant l'horizon alors que son esprit vagabondait d'un souvenir à une histoire fictive inventée de toute pièce. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Seulement enterrer ses souvenir aussi profondément que possible et laisser le temps faire son oeuvre pour qu'enfin, tout s'efface.

Pourtant et malgré tout ses efforts, rien n'y faisait. Il revoyait encore les sourires, les rires, les aventures extraordinaires et les centaines de coucher de soleil qu'il avait vu mourir sur les mers lorsqu'il les parcourait encore. Et c'était douloureux, horriblement douloureux. Le genre de songes qu'il ne voulait plus entrapercevoir mais qui restaient résolument fixés en sa mémoire. Pour une fois, il souhaitait réellement que sa vie ne soit que la compilation des mensonges qu'il avait inventé.

Alors il essayait. Il s'était tissé un cocon fictif, coupé du monde et des cauchemars qui le réveillaient en pleine nuit. Il devenait Sogeking, le vaillant roi des tireurs, voyageur solitaire dont les péripéties de légendes l'avaient amené sur cette île, à tenir compagnie à de valeureux pirates aux rêves brisés, ne pouvant faire mieux que de compatir à leur douleur. Il s'efforçait de se détacher un maximum de ses compagnons, des larmes qui coulaient sur leur joues et des sanglots tout juste étouffés. Il s'enfermait dans sa bulle et ses mensonges, seul moyen pour lui de garder la tête haute.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de la légère brise marine soufflant sur son visage avant de soupirer à nouveau et de se lever. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire qu'observer l'immensité de la mer, malheureusement pour lui. Son regard se baissa sur le journal qu'il tenait en main, légèrement froissé à cause de l'énervement que les titres lui avait donné. Il fallait qu'il leur montre, bien que l'idée de jeter ces feuilles à l'eau était plus que tentante. Mais il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui leur apporte lui-même les dernières nouvelles plutôt que les laisser les apprendre au détour d'une conversation, ça serait toujours ce désagrément en moins, bien maigre consolation.

Il épousseta la fine couche de poussière s'étant incrustée sur son pantalon et tourna les talons, direction la petite bicoque leur servant de refuge. Il longea un moment les falaises, profitant une dernière fois de la vue s'offrant à lui puis bifurqua dans les terres, enjambant talus, buissons et clôtures pour finalement rejoindre la petite route de terre le menant directement à son nouveau chez lui, tellement loin des vagues qui l'avaient bercés des années durant. Il secoua vivement la tête. Non ! Il était Sogeking, roi des tireurs ! Il avait toute sa vie durant accomplit maints exploits ! Il était une âme vagabonde un homme sans attaches allant où le vent le voulait bien le porter et volant au secours de qui à besoin d'être sauvé ! Et il ne regrettait rien, absolument rien des épreuves ayant fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ! Il n'a jamais eu de meilleur ami élastique lui servant accessoirement de capitaine, ni de petit renne niais qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, ni de camarade musicien prêt à l'accompagner dans chacune de ses sottises et encore moins ce sale traître de sabreur !

A cette pensée, il froissa de plus belle le journal dans son poing, marmonnant un juron. Comment ce type avait-il bien pu leur tourner le dos aussi facilement ? Retourner sa veste, tirer une croix sur leur amitié et rejoindre l'ennemi ?! C'était lâche, lamentable, indigne du second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, celui-là même qui se tenait toujours aux côtés du futur Roi des Pirates et se dressait avec lui contre le reste du monde, faisant trembler même les plus braves des plus braves à la simple entente de son nom. Balivernes ! Roronoa Zoro n'est que le pâle reflet des légendes faites autour de sa personne. Il n'est qu'un vulgaire chasseur de prime, un couard qui a préféré abandonner ses nakama pour devenir le pion du gouvernement.

Le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde, mon œil !

Quant aux deux autres, il ne comprenait pas leur décision de rester auprès du bretteur. Chopper à la limite, par acquis de conscience, ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un de blessé derrière lui sans le soigner. Mais alors pourquoi être resté ?! Cela fait des semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient tous sortis de leur cachot et le médecin n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Pas une lettre, pas une tentative de les joindre ou mieux, les rejoindre. Peut-être ne savait-il pas où les trouver ? Ou alors, crédule comme il était, sans doute que l'autre sabreur ou même la Marine étaient parvenus à le ranger de leur côté ? Et Brook alors ? Pourquoi avoir fait demi-tour ? Un véritable mystère ... Il ne savait plus quoi penser et s'efforçait pourtant de ne plus le faire, cette réflexion ne faisant qu'apporter elle aussi de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Il souffla longuement, tentant de se débarrasser de la colère bouillant sous sa peau et reprit sa route. Il lui fallait rentrer avant la nuit, sinon Sanji allait encore le massacrer pour avoir dû servir froid.

.

OoOoO

.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la petite bâtisse de briques rouges les hébergeant tous depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Les derniers rayons du soleil s'étalaient sur l'horizon et teintaient l'île d'un manteau orangé alors que la chaleur accablante de la journée laissait enfin place à la fraîcheur du soir.

Arrivant devant la porte de bois, il posa sa main sur la poignée et inspira profondément. Il se doutait bien que son retour était attendu. Déjà parce qu'il était le dernier à rentrer, comme chaque jour, et que son arrivée sonnait le début du repas. Ensuite, parce que tous à l'intérieur attendait les nouvelles qui devaient l'accompagner.

Il était le seul à descendre jusqu'en ville et donc à pouvoir en quelque sorte maintenir un lien avec le monde réel. Franky ne se contentait que de faire l'aller-retour entre son lit, la cuisine et le chantier naval complètement excentré de l'île où il avait trouvé du travail chez un constructeur pas très regardant sur le passé de ses employés.

Sanji lui, se levait avant l'aurore, leur préparait petit-déjeuner et déjeuner et disparaissait dans les cuisines du seul hôtel des environs à envoyer des plats à tour de bras, ne réapparaissant qu'au courant de l'après-midi lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas tard le soir. Et encore, il filait se scotcher à la gazinière et ne la lâchait qu'au moment où tous étaient de retour.

Robin quant à elle, restait à l'abri des murs à tenir compagnie à une Nami inconsolable malgré le temps s'écoulant, s'armant de patience et de livres pour tuer l'ennui et arracher quelques sourires encore trop rares à la cartographe. Lui aussi s'essayait à cet exercice, tentant de changer les idées de la belle rousse, lui proposant balades et sorties. Sans succès.

La navigatrice refusait de mettre le nez dehors et n'avait accepté qu'il y a peu de venir se restaurer en compagnie des autres. Avant cela, il lui apportait son repas jusqu'à sa chambre et restait debout devant la porte, droit comme un piquet à attendre qu'elle veuille bien lui ouvrir. Et lorsqu'enfin le loquet était retiré et la porte entre-ouverte, il s'asseyait à ses côtés, s'assurant qu'elle avale quelque chose puis restait avec elle, lui prêtant son épaule et ses bras pour qu'elle puisse libérer ses larmes, prisonnières du masque froid qu'elle tentait en vain d'afficher devant eux tous.

Il souffla longuement avant d'enfin abaisser la poignée et de pénétrer dans la pièce à vivre, un sourire de façade étirant ses lèvres.

**- Salut tout l'monde !**Lança-t-il en déposant son sac dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la grande table de bois où Robin et Franky s'affairaient à dresser les couverts. Pour huit, comme ils en avaient maintenant pris l'habitude, bien qu'ils ne soient plus que cinq. Deux assiettes de plus pour Chopper et Brook dans l'espoir qu'ils reviennent plus une autre pour le capitaine disparu.

Cette manie était venue du cuisiner, qui par automatisme avait commencé par dresser la table pour l'équipage au complet. Avant toutefois de violemment jeter au sol les couverts destinés au sabreur, aisément reconnaissables au verre de sake auquel il avait droit à chaque repas, pestant contre ce dernier comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait malgré leurs disputes quotidiennes et réduisant la porcelaine en poussière. Personne n'avait tenté de le calmer où le raisonner ce jour-là d'ailleurs. Ils avaient laissé les restes d'assiettes et de verre au sol puis avait prit leur repas dans un silence des plus complet. Le lendemain, les débris avaient disparus, tout comme le nom du bretteur dans leurs conversations.

Et malheureusement ce nom allait revenir avec les nouvelles que l'ancien tireur apportait aujourd'hui.

A nouveau, il sentit son sang bouillonner et la colère s'insinuer en lui.

**- Yo Bro' ! La journée a été bonne ?**** l**ui répondit le cyborg en le tirant de ses souvenirs.

S'en suivit alors un échange de banalités alors qu'il tirait sa chaise à lui pour s'asseoir à table, le journal toujours froissé dans son poing serré. L'archéologue et le charpentier l'avaient bien remarqué mais continuèrent la discussion sachant qu'il n'en parlerait du contenu qu'une fois tous attablés. Chose que le jeune homme préférait habituellement faire lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer. Sauf cette fois-ci.

Il se pencha légèrement sur sa chaise et posa son regard vers la cuisine d'où provenait les pas du cook et le bruit de quelques instruments s'entrechoquant.

**- Sanji, tu pourrais venir deux minutes ?**

Un vague '_'Hmm''_ fit écho à sa demande avant que le blond n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec dans les bras, un grand bol dans lequel il fouettait la pâte des viennoiseries du lendemain. Son unique iris à découvert parcouru rapidement la pièce avant de se poser sur son compère au long nez.

**- On n'attend pas Nami ?**

Usopp eut un pauvre sourire. Plus aucun _''Nami-san''_ ni de _''Robin-chan'' _ne sortaient de la bouche de la jambe noire depuis qu'ils avaient posé pieds à terre ici même et prit conscience de leur situation. Sa cuisine avait aussi baissé en qualité, bien qu'elle restait excellente. Mais ce n'était plus tellement les saveurs de leur Sanji qu'ils retrouvaient dans les plats qu'il leur apportait.

**- Je préférerais éviter. Ça va vraiment la mettre en colère cette histoire.**

Le cuistot fronça son seul sourcil visible et continua son geste mécanique, battant toujours la pâte qu'il avait en main. A côté de lui, Franky faisait de même en relevant ses lunettes et Robin fixait déjà le journal.

Alors le frisé desserra enfin le poing et jeta négligemment le papier sur la table.

.

.

**EDITION SP********É****CIALE WEEK-END ****– New Grand Line.**

******ARRESTATIONS DU CAPITAINE CROW ET DE FOXY LE RENARD ARGENTÉ**

Éclatants faits d'armes du Grand Corsaire Roronoa Zoro.

.

Communiqué de Marine Ford :

******NOUS LÂCHONS LE CHASSEUR DE PIRATES AUX TROUSSES DES RESCAPÉS DE L'ÉQUIPAGE DE BARBE BLANCHE.**

Une vaste campagne d'élimination des grandes figures de la Piraterie. Les forbans n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

.

.

OoOoO

.

Il dégagea littéralement la porte de son chemin, la faisant résonner dans un bruit sourd contre le mur alors qu'à quelques enjambées derrière lui, Chopper était obligé de trotter pour avoir plus ou moins la même allure que lui. Allure un peu trop rapide pour le petit médecin mais qui, malgré les demandes répétées de ce dernier, ne ralentissait pas d'un iota.

A sa ceinture, ses sabres s'entrechoquaient au même rythme que ses pas résonnant sur le carrelage immaculé de l'immense hall qu'il traversait tandis qu'à son autre hanche, le célèbre chapeau de paille battait la mesure sur sa cuisse. Une autre porte fit les frais de sa mauvaise humeur et sa marche ne se fit que plus rapide encore alors qu'il longeait le couloir d'un blanc presque trop éblouissant pour être réel.

Enfin, une troisième porte s'écarta de sa route avec fracas pour le faire entrer dans une immense salle où trônait une grandiose table ronde et ses chaises luxueuses dont la plupart n'était même pas occupées. Et d'ailleurs, il aurait largement préféré se retrouver seul pour le coup.

**- Ah ah ! Le voilà ! Tu fais la une de tous les journaux mon gars !**

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Baggy secouait les gros titres depuis sa place, les pieds sur la table et son siège ne possédant plus que deux appuis sur les quatre qu'une conception ingénieuse lui avait pourvu. Derrière lui et aussi droit que le mur contre lequel il était appuyé, Kuma ne détourna même pas le regard à son arrivée, le visage parfaitement fermé et neutre.

**- Roronoa Zoro, le Chasseur de Pirates ! T'as jamais aussi bien porté ce nom qu'aujourd'hui !**

Et avant que l'intéressé ne put esquisser la moindre réplique cinglante, il se retrouva avec le papier et ses caractères imprimés juste sous le nez, aimablement apporté par la main du clown assis plus loin. Soupirant, il dégagea le membre encombrant son champ de vision, n'entendant que son propriétaire rire de bon cœur alors que lui-même se dirigeait vers la fenêtre la plus proche sans un regard vers ses ''confrères''.

Sauf que le capitaine du cirque flottant n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille.

**- Tu devrais être content ! Ta reconversion a plutôt bien fonctionné non ?**

Zoro grinça des dents et tenta d'ignorer l'autre Corsaire, se concentrant sur l'horizon et la silhouette du petit renne s'y détachant, accoudé au balcon de la pièce, les pieds se balançant dans le vide.

Une ''reconversion'', hein ? C'était certainement ce que les autres aussi devaient voir en lisant les différents torchons journalistiques éparpillés de par les mers. Il se demandait d'ailleurs bien souvent ce qu'ils devenaient tous. Continuaient-ils leur route sur le Nouveau Monde ? Peu probable, sinon l'autre connard d'Amiral en Chef se serait fait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il les tenait à nouveau sous sa coupe et qu'au moindre faux pas, il les enverrait par le fond avec joie. Et il avait beau avoir dépassé plus d'une fois les limites de ce que la Marine et sa prétendue Justice considéraient comme acceptable, aucune menace du genre ne s'était faite entendre.

L'hypothèse la plus probable était donc que le petit groupe avait échappé à la surveillance des marins et du Gouvernement Mondial. Chose pas si folle que cela lorsqu'on est guidé par l'autre sorcière rousse et qu'on dispose des précieux conseils de celle qui pendant 20ans fut recherchée sans que jamais personne ne mette la main sur elle.

Alors, de temps à autre, il se surprenait à s'imaginer sur quelle île ses anciens compagnons avaient bien pu se réfugier, regrettant seulement que ni Chopper ni Brook ne jouissent de cette liberté si chèrement accordée.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua un mouvement bleu et orange se diriger vers lui. Soupirant à nouveau, il se concentra de plus belle sur la vue que lui offraient les fenêtres, espérant que Baggy remarque suffisamment rapidement qu'il était passablement irrité pour continuer de le faire chier.

Peine perdue, il était déjà face à lui, tout sourire.

**- Bien que si j'avais été à la place du type qui a décidé de te filer le poste de ce cher feu Dracule, je n'aurais pas jeté mon dévolu sur toi.**

Il lui bouchait maintenant la vue qu'il contemplait jusqu'à présent. Le bretteur préféra fermer son iris d'or et tenter d'ignorer les balivernes de l'excentrique au nez sur-dimensionné.

**- Je suis sérieux ~ Un type qui a si rapidement retourné sa veste pour passer à l'ennemi, moi je ne lui aurais jamais fait confiance ~**

Une nouvelle fois, le sabreur grinça des dents. Sakazuki n'avait certainement pas ébruité le ''marché'' qu'ils avaient passé. Cette proposition avait été tellement inespérée qu'il n'avait pas plus réfléchit que cela lorsque l'Amiral lui l'avait présenté. C'était ça ou l'échafaud de toute façon. Son seul échappatoire.

**- Hey, tu m'écoute ?!** S'impatienta son interlocuteur. **Nan mais sincèrement ! T'avais la réputation d'être le plus proche subordonné du Chapeau de Paille et même pas ton capitaine est-il enterré que tu deviens le chien-chien des types qui l'ont buté ! On me disait que j'avais pas d'amour propre mais toi, tu bats tous les records !**

L'épéiste frémit et serra ses poing aux creux de ses bras croisés. A sa gauche, il entendit Chopper reposer pieds à terre et se rapprocher de lui, certainement interloqué par les paroles du clown.

**- M'enfin, t'as eu bien raison de tourner le dos à cet équipage de bras cassés et à cet incapable de Chapeau de Paille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il répétait tout l'temps déjà ? '' Je deviendrai le Roi des Pirates'' ou une ânerie du genre ! La bonne blague ! Il n'a même pas été foutu de survivre sur les Mers du Nouveau Monde !**

Le Shichibukai n'eut que le temps de se retourner, pris d'un fou rire, qu'il se retrouva face contre sol, violemment plaqué par un manieur de sabres furieux. Celui-ci le dominait de toute sa taille, son crâne serré plus que de raison dans la paume de sa main et son genou appuyant douloureusement au creux du dos de son vis-à-vis qui ne put que produire un couinement de lamentation.

Le sinistre feulement d'une lame s'extirpant de son fourreau se fit entendre alors que son propriétaire se baissa pour souffler à l'oreille de sa proie ;

**- Maudis moi autant que tu le souhaites. Poignarde-moi dans le dos aussi si ça te chante. Mais ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à Luffy ou au reste de l'équipage, ne serait-ce qu'en paroles. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?**

Sous ses doigts, Zoro sentit parfaitement un frisson parcourir la peau de l'homme qu'il maintenait à terre, lequel ne pensait visiblement même pas à s'éparpiller pour échapper à sa poigne de fer.

A ses côtés, le bruit des sabots du petit renne puis la pression de sa main sur son bras le ramenèrent lentement à la réalité. Il rengaina donc son sabre à peine sorti et se redressa, toisant toujours le capitaine à qui il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lancer une remarque particulièrement cinglante lorsque la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'Amiral en Chef de la Marine, accompagné de ses gratte-papiers.

**- Messieurs, merci d'avoir fait le déplacement.** Annonça-t-il en s'installant sur le siège le plus imposant de la pièce, son regard en partie voilé par l'ombre de sa casquette allant de l'un à l'autre des Corsaires rassemblés, s'attardant un instant sur le clown toujours étalé au sol. **Il semblerait que Boa Hancock ne daigne toujours pas nous faire honneur de sa présence. Nous ferons donc sans elle.**

Il invita les anciens pirates à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main et seul Baggy esquissa un mouvement avant de se lever précipitamment pour rejoindre le siège lui permettant d'être aussi loin que possible de l'épéiste sans pour autant s'approcher trop près de l'Amiral.

Le bretteur lui, avait à nouveau croisé les bras sur son torse et s'appuyait contre le mur contre lequel il était précédemment adossé, fixant le nouveau venu de son unique pupille dorée, le jeune médecin toujours près de lui.

Un court instant s'écoula dans le plus grand des silences avant que Sakazuki ne reprenne la parole.

**- Ne supportons pas nos présences respectives plus qu'il ne l'est nécessaire.** Il tendit quelques liasses de papiers aux soldats l'accompagnant qui se chargèrent de les distribuer. **Voici vos ordres. Suivez-les à la lettre et rendez compte de vos agissements à la base la plus proche. Ce sera tout. Des questions ?**

Le vert arracha presque l'ordre de mission au marin qui lui le tendait et fronça immédiatement les sourcils, relevant la tête dans la seconde vers son ''supérieur''.

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

Il jurerait que ce bâtard était en train de sourire.

**- Absolument pas. Comme convenu au dernier Conseil des Rois, les seuls Pirates autorisés à exister sont les Sept Grands Corsaires obéissant aux ordres du Gouvernement Mondial. Tout autre homme s'adonnant ou s'étant adonné à la piraterie sera purement et simplement exécuté.**

**- Ce type s'est retiré il y a des années !**

**- J'en conclu que tu le connais et sauras parfaitement où le trouver.**

**- Va te faire voir !**

Se disant, l'ancien second des Mugiwara jeta en l'air l'ordre écrit par les plus hautes instances mondiales, laissant les feuilles se disperser au gré du courant d'air passant entre les fenêtres ouvertes de la grande salle de réunion des Shichibukai et tourna les talons.

Hors de question qu'il accepte d'aller chercher ce type sur East Blue alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir ni avec la Marine, ni avec les Pirates. Akainu avait déjà voulu se servir de lui pour coincer les survivants de l'équipage de Newgate et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux après s'être pris son refus en pleine face que de lancer la rumeur selon laquelle le ''Chasseur de Pirates'' parcourait le Nouveau Monde pour abattre les derniers rescapés de Marine Ford. Comme si ça allait le faire changer d'avis !

Derrière lui, Chopper trottait une nouvelle fois pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, lui lançant un regard empli d'incompréhension.

**- C'était qui cette fois ? **Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. **Encore l'équipage qui a aidé Luffy à secourir son frère il y a deux ans ?**

**- Non. Là ça devient personnel.**

Dans son poing serré, la seule feuille rescapée du dossier qu'on lui avait fait passer ; l'avis de recherche remis à jour d'un certain Zeff au pied rouge, désormais patron d'un célèbre restaurant flottant entre East Blue et l'entrée de Grand Line et mentor d'un certain cuisinier lui aussi connu pour son jeu de jambes.


	7. Chapitre Sixième - Robin & Franky

_Hallo people, como esta ?! (admirez mes compétences linguistiques ~)_  
_Ban, je sais, je suis **horriblement** à la bourre ! (à croire que les oiseaux disparus déteignent sur leur entourage, ou inversement ... la concernée se reconnaîtra xD)_

_Alors, voilà, je vous livre le ... GOD ! Sixième chapitre ! En incluant le prologue, j'ai fait aussi long que ma précédente fic dit donc !_

_Bon, j'vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas ~_

_Bon voyage !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième – Franky & Robin**

* * *

.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant sur leur petite bâtisse à l'abri des regards et du monde. Seule la faible lueur d'une bougie éclairait encore la pièce principale et la jeune femme toujours éveillée malgré l'heure tardive, plongée dans sa lecture.  
Du moins, l'aurait-elle voulut.

Les pensées de Nico Robin étaient tout sauf dirigées vers son livre et ses fins caractères. Bien au contraire, celles-ci allaient et venaient d'un souvenir à l'autre, d'un visage souriant à un baigné de larmes, d'une aventure extraordinaire à la petite vie sans intérêt dans laquelle elle et ses compagnons s'étaient réfugiés.

Lentement, elle passa ses doigts entre les feuilles de son roman et en tira la photographie faisant office de marque page, lui arrachant un doux sourire. Abandonnant là son histoire, elle poussa délicatement l'ouvrage vers le coin de la table et amena à elle la lumière vacillante de la petite flamme afin d'observer les traits immortalisés de ce qui avait été le célèbre équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

C'était étrange, vraiment. Étrange de voir à quel point ils pouvaient tous avoir l'air si soudés sur cette image alors qu'à présent leur petit groupe avait littéralement volé en éclats. A croire qu'elle traînait réellement une malédiction derrière elle, faisant disparaître chaque groupe auquel elle appartenait.

Cette fois pourtant, elle avait été certaine que jamais rien ne romprait les liens de cet équipage, cette famille plutôt. La famille la plus loufoque et tordue sur laquelle elle ait pu tomber. Une espèce de bande de gamins tous plus fous les uns que les autres qu'elle prenait plaisir à voir grandir, elle qui avait quelques années de plus qu'eux. Et chaque membre de cette joyeuse bande avait ravi une place énorme dans son cœur qu'elle pensait à l'agonie et incapable d'aimer. Toute sa vie durant, on l'avait haïe, rejetée, ignorée, vendue. Et à peine ces jeunes gens étaient-ils entrés dans cette vie si misérable qu'elle se retrouvait entourée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Le capitaine qui l'avait sauvé bien malgré elle. La navigatrice trop ravie d'avoir une autre présence féminine à bord. Le cook l'étant tout autant. Le long-pif d'abord suspicieux mais qui lui faisait dorénavant confiance. Le médecin avec lequel elle appréciait discuter. Franky, qui avait prit une importance inespérée à ses yeux. Le musicien gentleman dont les mélodies résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

Et puis, le bretteur. Toujours froid, toujours distant. Toujours aux côtés du capitaine, toujours prêt à dégainer pour les protéger tous autant qu'ils étaient. Toujours méfiant, toujours sur ses gardes, à l'affût du moindre danger.

Doucement, le bout de ses doigts redessinait les visages immobiles de ses compagnons à l'exception du sabreur autour duquel elle se contentait de tracer de vagues cercles.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi leur avait-il tourné le dos de la sorte ? Elle savait les hommes faibles face à leur mort imminente, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas du second de l'équipage.

Non, il ne l'était clairement pas.

Un homme prêt à abandonner ses rêves et sa vie pour sauver ceux de ses nakama ne pouvait, ne peut pas avoir peur de la mort. Ce récit qu'elle avait entendue sur Thriller Bark, ce secret que le cuisinier avait fait taire, c'était la meilleure preuve que l'épéiste ne pouvait pas être le traître que l'on pense qu'il est.

Et pourtant, tout semblait l'accabler. Sa nomination en tant que Grand Corsaire au service du Gouvernement les ayant poursuivit des années durant, sa traque des rescapés de la grande bataille de Marine Ford alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ces hommes avaient aidé leur capitaine... C'était là des faits bien réels face auxquels elle devait courber l'échine. Leur maître d'armes était réellement passé de l'autre côté.

Malgré tout, son intuition lui hurlait qu'elle faisait fausse route, qu'il y avait forcément une explication logique derrière le comportement de leur ancien camarade, que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'il ait retourné sa veste de la sorte !

Mais rien ne venait à son esprit embrumé par la tristesse afin de prendre la défense de la fine lame. Le seul à savoir quelque chose était l'intéressé. Et le médecin aussi. Il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose avant leur séparation définitive. Mais l'épéiste l'avait fait se tenir au silence. Et puis, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Elle soupira longuement. Cette nuit allait être comme les précédentes ; longue et sans sommeil.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Les heures s'étaient écoulées, les étoiles avaient couru dans le ciel sans lune et comme elle l'avait deviné, Morphée ne vint pas la chercher. Complètement désintéressée de son roman, elle regarda le soleil se lever depuis sa chaise, la bougie presque entièrement consumée faisant danser de vagues ombres sur le bois de la grande table. Bientôt, elle le savait, son amant de charpentier et le cuisinier allaient se lever et rendre à la pièce un semblant de vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard en effet, elle entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer dans son dos, suivit presque immédiatement d'un bâillement difficilement retenu. Une nuque qui craque à son tour, d'un côté puis de l'autre et elle eut la confirmation de qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers le frigo pour récupérer une bouteille de cola.

**- Bien dormi ?** Demanda-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir, déposant le soda devant son compagnon s'étant nonchalamment laissé tombé à sa place.

**- Pas terrible, baby ... Comme a chaque fois que tu ne viens pas me tenir chaud.**

Franky se saisit de sa bouteille et l'ouvrit d'un pur geste mécanique. Le fait étant qu'il ne dormait que trop peu d'heures par nuit depuis la séparation avec le reste de l'équipage, revoyant sans cesse son précieux navire de rêve rejoindre les abysses du Nouveau Monde. Et rien, pas même les douces attentions de sa belle brune ne parvenaient à effacer cette image semblant à jamais gravée sur sa rétine.  
Oh bien sûr, il avait bien essayé de se changer les idées à sa manière, construisant moult gadgets et retapant leur nouvelle maison mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait donc fini par se retrancher dans des nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars ou les bras de sa compagne.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs, voyant sa mine sombre, quitta son siège et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme, glissant une main sur sa joue dans un geste réconfortant, ne pouvant faire plus.

Cet incident sur les mers de cette partie si redoutée de Grand Line les avait tous brisés. Et malgré les semaines devenues mois s'étant écoulées, aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore réussi à se reconstruire.

Il fallut attendre une petite demi-heure et deux bouteilles de cola vide avant que le cook ne vienne à son tour les rejoindre, des valises sous les yeux, ayant visiblement aussi peu dormi qu'eux. Il les salua d'un vague hochement de la tête et parti s'enfermer en cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Usopp venait de terminer son repas et de partir lui aussi pour sa journée de travail lorsque ce fut le tour de Nami de descendre la rejoindre, apparemment d'une humeur massacrante. L'archéologue en comprit rapidement la raison en remarquant le journal serré dans son poing.

Le fameux journal que le canonnier leur avait montré quelques jours auparavant et qu'il avait prit soin de dissimuler à la jeune rousse. Sans doute l'avait-elle chapardé dans sa chambre lorsque celui-ci était descendu se restaurer.

**- Vous me prenez pour une idiote ?! Vous pensiez sincèrement que je ne serais pas au courant ?!** Pesta la voleuse en planquant violemment les feuilles de papier sur la table, fusillant sa camarade du regard. **J'ai autant le droit que vous de haïr ce type !**

Et elle se laissa choir sur la banc longeant le mur de la pièce avant de se servir son café d'une main tremblante.

Robin, elle, baissa les yeux sur les gros titres et la photographie en noir et blanc de leur ancien second les accompagnant. Malgré le temps passant, la haine de la navigatrice à l'encontre du bretteur semblait toujours aussi vive ...

**- Long-nez-kun pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas t'en parler. Il craignait ta réaction.**

**- Je ne suis pas en sucre !**

La belle cartographe fulminait, son aînée s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Et elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de la comprendre. Après tout, elle avait eu une sorte de relation privilégiée avec le capitaine et l'escrimeur. C'était avec eux qu'elle avait en quelque sorte bâtit les fondations de leur équipage alors qu'ils voyageaient encore sur East Blue et de pauvres barques. Les trois premiers, ceux par qui tout a commencé. Et elle en était la dernière rescapée.

C'était précisément ce sentiment que la brune comprenait. L'impression d'être seule au monde, de perdre tout ses repères. C'était là des choses qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien.

Un léger silence avait prit place, uniquement rompu par le cliquetis de la cuillère tournant dans la tasse de l'une et les pages du livre de l'autre.

Finalement, la plus âgée referma son ouvrage _-elle ne parvenait décidément plus à se plonger dans quelque lecture que ce soit- _et reprit sa précieuse photo avant de rejoindre sa cadette sur le banc.

**- Je sais que tu lui en veux énormément mais ... Tu ne pense pas qu'il y a forcément une explication à son comportement ?**

Nami posa son regard sur l'image qu'elle lui tendait, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur le visage de son capitaine. Non, son ancien capitaine. Il n'était plus là maintenant.

**- Je m'en contre fiche. Pour moi ...** dit-elle d'une faible voix, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes que cette photographie et les souvenirs qu'elle ramenait à sa mémoire impliquait. Une époque révolue et une mort de plus parmi ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout. **Pour moi, c'est comme si ce salopard avait tué Luffy de ses propres mains ... Il était celui qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, celui qui portait avec lui le poids de l'équipage sur ses épaules et il nous a tourné le dos. Purement et simplement. Sitôt que Luffy ait disparu, il a retourné sa veste et est passé à l'ennemi ! Comment on peut appeler ça autrement qu'une trahison ? J'étais pourtant certaine que lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre parmi nous tous, ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Et regarde le ! Maintenant, il est le chien de guerre du Gouvernement Mondial et traque ceux-là même qui ont aidé Luffy ! Comment je suis sensée pardonner ça, Robin ? Comment ?!**

Elle pleurait véritablement maintenant. Ses gouttes salées glissaient le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur le bois de la table, le parsemant de tâches sombres malgré le fait qu'elle passait et repassait son bras sur ses yeux pour les assécher.

Et Robin ne put rien faire de mieux que de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Comment pardonner ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même, ressentant elle aussi ce même sentiment d'abandon et de trahison de la part de la fine lame.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Le soleil brillait de mille feux au dessus du nouveau quartier général de la Marine, contraignant les hommes à chercher la moindre parcelle d'ombre. Les gorges se faisaient sèches, les peaux douloureusement rouges sous la brûlure des rayons quasi incandescents tombant sans retenue sur cette île sans végétation du Nouveau Monde. Et pourtant, un attroupement affrontait vaillamment la chaleur, formant un cercle presque parfait autour de deux fines lames en plein duel.

Le combat avait commencé il y a peu et pourtant l'officier l'ayant amorcé était déjà couvert de sang et de sueur, le corps lézardé de profondes entailles.

Face à lui, Roronoa Zoro, parfaitement indemne, le toisait de toute sa hauteur, un unique sabre dégainé et un sourire sans joie aux lèvres.

Minable. Ce type était tout simplement minable. Même pas foutu de ne serait-ce que lui effleurer la peau. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir laissé des ouvertures plus que flagrantes. Ça, en plus de l'handicap normalement monumental qu'il portait. Mais non, rien. Ce combat à sens unique n'avait décidément aucun intérêt. Alors, l'actuel meilleur escrimeur au monde rengaina son épée et tourna le dos à son adversaire, commençant déjà à fendre la foule amassée autour de lui.

**- Va faire soigner tes plaies. **

Un profond soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se rapprocha de ses compagnons l'attendant à l'ombre d'une des seuls arbres encore debout et vert sur cette île. Chopper se hâta de venir à sa rencontre lorsqu'il le vit quitter le cercle de marins spectateurs.

**- Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?** Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en l'inspectant du regard.

**- Non, ça va.**

**- Mais et ton ...**

**- Ça va je te dis. **Coupa sèchement le manieur de sabres en le dépassant sans lui accorder un seul regard. **Brook, t'as pu rapporter du saké ?**

Le squelette ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui lança une gourde pleine de sa boisson préférée. Il l'attrapa au vol, retira le bouchon d'un coup de dents et avala de longues gorgées. Derrière lui, le petit docteur revenait à sa hauteur.

**- Vu ton état, tu ne devrais ni combattre, ni boire.**

Il disait cela mais, il savait parfaitement que le bretteur n'en avait cure et ne l'écoutait absolument pas, comme d'habitude. Cependant, en tant que médecin, il se devait de prendre soin de lui. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à à nouveau le réprimander lorsqu'il se fit interrompre.

**- Zoro-san ! J'avais peur que vous ne soyez déjà reparti !**

Essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main, le sus-nommé tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, le reconnaissant immédiatement à sa tignasse rose.

**- Coby. **Le salua-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de son tord boyaux. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Je ... J'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer. A vous tous.**

Intrigué, l'épéiste leva un sourcil, se demandant bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il sentit le renne et le musicien l'interroger du regard mais, n'en sachant pas plus qu'eux, se contenta d'attendre la suite des explications du jeune officier.

**- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

Et le jeune homme tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans l'île et ses bâtiments de pierre. Le petit groupe quant à lui, se concerta un instant du regard avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre l'ancien camarade de leur feu capitaine.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes d'une marche silencieuse pour arriver près des immenses hangars contenant les navires en réparation. Plus haut encore que les bâtiments navals qu'ils abritaient, ils projetaient leur ombre gigantesque sur tous les charpentiers s'affairant à la tâche entre leurs murs, à la différences des marins pur et durs qui eux trimaient en plein soleil pour leur entraînements et manœuvres. Cependant, la fraîcheur n'était pas au rendez-vous et ici aussi, les corps étaient ruisselants de sueur. Le vent marin n'arrivait pas jusqu'aux constructions, bien trop éloignées du littoral et uniquement reliées à la mer par des canaux démesurément grands, précaution en cas d'attaque de Révolutionnaire et Pirates de tout horizons.

C'est dans cette atmosphère étouffante que Coby les guida jusqu'à un abri au milieu d'autres et en ouvrit la porte qui claqua sur le mur la soutenant.

Sur le seuil, les trois compagnons restèrent parfaitement immobiles.

**- Im ... Impossible ... **murmura le fredonneur.

Il n'osait croire ce que ses orbites vides lui permettaient pourtant de voir.

Il l'avait vu ! Vu de ses yeux, vu ! Il s'était enfoncé dans les eaux troubles du Nouveau Monde, dévoré par les flammes, se déchirant dans un gigantesque craquement qui avait résonné jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Lentement, il se tourna vers le petit médecin tremblant à ses côtés, ses grands yeux noisettes voyant naître de petites perles salées. Lui non plus ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Une seconde, une minute de silence. Aucun ne serait le dire. Le temps sembla comme suspendu, figé et ne reprit son court que lorsque, à l'unisson, le musicien et le médecin s'élancèrent vers le centre du hangar.

**- SUNNY !**

Trônant au milieu de l'espace et dans une cale sèche, le fier vaisseau des Mugiwara était recouvert d'échafaudages de toutes sortes, de toutes hauteurs, tous grouillant d'une petite armée de charpentiers aux doigts de fée essayant de lui rendre sa splendeur d'antan. Chose s'avérant des plus ardues.

Voiles et drapeaux n'étaient plus, soit brûlés par la pluie de boulets s'étant abattue sur le bâtiment, soit soigneusement retirés par les Marins allants et venants sur ses planches. Planches qui elles-même étaient calcinées par endroits, marquant de tâches noires le bois en plusieurs endroits. A certains d'ailleurs, le bastingage avait littéralement volé en éclats et la coque était fendue d'une immense brèche, ce qui avait certainement valu au sloop(*) son séjour dans les abysses de Grand Line. L'espace regroupant la cuisine et l'infirmerie avait lui aussi subit d'importants dégâts le toit ne recouvrait plus les pièces qu'en partie, lorsque ce n'était pas un pan entier du mur qui manquait. Quand à la vigie, il n'en restait qu'un semblant de plancher.

Le Thousand Sunny était dans un triste état, mais avait survécu, à l'instar de l'équipage qu'il transportait.

Enfin, presque.

Toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte d'accès, Zoro darda sa pupille d'un or plus pâle que jamais sur le navire ayant abrité ses anciens compagnons, écoutant à peine les explications enthousiastes du jeune officier aux cheveux roses.

**- Nous l'avons remonté à la surface il y a quelques jours maintenant. Par miracle, la quille n'a pas été endommagée, nous devrions donc être capable de le remettre à flots d'ici quelques temps. Nos supérieurs aimeraient d'ailleurs comprendre le fonctionnement de ses différents mécanismes et ensuite le faire intégrer notre flotte. Ainsi nous ...**

Le capitaine coupa net son discours en voyant le bretteur tourner les talons sans même un regard pour son ancien bâtiment ou ses compagnons fous de joie de retrouver l'un de leur si précieux nakama.

La porte claqua dans le dos du plus grand manieur de sabres au monde alors qu'il serrait en son poing le célèbre chapeau de paille qui avait été l'emblème des siens.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

L'heure du dîner était arrivée, apportant avec elle le seul repas de la journée qu'ils passaient tous ensemble.

D'un geste maintenant rôdé par l'habitude, Sanji dressa la table pour huit, poussant du bout du pied le long banc longeant table et mur pour se faufiler et déposer assiettes, verres et couverts à leur juste emplacement. Un petit gobelet bleu semblable à celui qu'affectionnait tant le médecin de bord fut déposé face à une tasse de porcelaine vide tandis qu'en bout de table, une assiette géante trôna en lieu et place du défunt capitaine.

Le reste de l'équipage quant à lui était installé sur le reste de cette table décidément bien trop grande pour cinq personnes et le repas presque trop calme qu'elles prenaient désormais.

Dans un soupir, le cuisinier retourna derrière ses fourneaux et appela le reste de ses camarades.

.

Le dîner avait été, comme il était d'habitude maintenant, d'un silence extraordinaire lorsqu'on savait qui était les membres de la bande attablée. Quelques discussions avaient fait leur chemin, chacun se souciant de la journée de l'autre. A défaut de parler du passé, devenu tabou car trop douloureux.

Ça, et un autre sujet qui n'avait jamais été abordé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le blond se racla la gorge alors qu'il rassemblait les assiettes vides devant lui.

**- Je ... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ... à tous.**

Usopp, qui venait de se lever, se rassit, interloqué par la mine encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire de la jambe noire.

L'esquisse d'un sourire teinté de tristesse étira les lèvres privées de cigarettes du cook. Sentant un silence pesant s'installer et les yeux de ses amis sur lui, il reprit:

**- Je vais reprendre la mer, seul.**

.

**To Be Continued ...**

.

* * *

(*) Sloop : catégorie de navire à laquelle appartient le Sunny. (vive l'Arc de Water Seven qui me fait passer pour une savante ! 8D)

* * *

.

_Et ... **OUAIS** ! J'ose m'arrêter là ! Sadique n'est-ce pas ? 8D_  
_Sinon, prochain chapitre ... Les choses vont se mettre à bouger plus sérieusement !_

_Alors à nouveau, je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai prit et que malheureusement je risque de reprendre. Mais c'coup-ci j'ai une excuse en béton !_  
_Son nom ? CONCOURS chères lectrices !_

_Je bosse donc actuellement sur un projet à présenter au concours de **Nathdawn**, ce qui me ralentira un peu plus dans Nakama. Néanmoins, je vais essayer de revenir à une parution toute les deux semaines pour cette histoire, après tout maintenant j'ai une connexion stable -grand sourire béat-_

_Bon et sinon, l'est comment ce chapitre ? 8D_  
_Je mérite bien une petite review, un p'tit commentaire, ou même un simple coucou, non ? J'mords pas, promis et j'adore blablater !_

_Allez, à plus people ! ;D_


End file.
